Harry Potter and the Tests of Knowledge
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: ON HIATUS! Sequel to Lord of Storms After the stressful events of his sixth year, and the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and his Companion, Jenna Jameson, depart England, but they are soon drawn to Paris and into a battle with an ancient evil. HG, RHr
1. Chapter 1: The Murderer of Le Rue Morgue

**Chapter 1: The Murderer of the Rue Morgue**

Most of the tourists that flooded Venice during the summer months ignored the dark-haired man and his companion as they sat enjoying lunch at one of the many open-air restaurants that dotted the city. The black jeans, burgundy T-shirt and baseball cap were fairly standard uniform for tourists and natives alike, as was sleeveless blouse and short cotton shirt worn by his red-haired companion. However, if they had seen him without his wrap-around sunglasses and cap then they would have taken more notice as though his dark-hair and swarthy complexion marked him as a native of Venice or at least one of the surrounding towns, his eyes were a brilliant green that spoke of other origins and his forehead was marked by a scar that many would not recognise but that others would.

They were halfway through desert when a sports car - a recent model Alpha Romeo - pulled up outside and a man dressed rather incongruously in a dark suit and shirt stepped out and walked up to the pair. "Signore Tempesta? Signorina Jameson?"

"Yes?"

"Bishop Venetus wishes to speak with you on a matter of some urgency, sir."

Tempesta nodded, "Would it be permissible for us to finish our lunch?"

"I believe so, signore."

"Then we will be with you momentarily," Tempesta told him. "Would you care for a seat?"

"No thank you, signore," the man assured him. "I shall wait in the car."

They finished their deserts as quickly as possible, and then - leaving a generous tip for the waiter - they strode towards the Maserati and got in. It didn't take the powerful car long to negotiate the network of streets adjoining the canals, and they soon pulled up outside the offices of Theologia Nummaria Inc., a large international investment bank.

Tempesta muttered a spell under his breath and his features shifted into a more familiar shape, his clothes changing into a lightweight grey suit and a white open-necked shirt and his cap and glasses disappeared to be replaced by a more formal wide-brimmed hat. He turned to his red-haired companion. "Shall we go and find out what Venetus wants, Jenna?"

"I think so, Harry."

Haimric nodded and then stepped out of the car, nodding to the agent that had opened it for them then led the way up to the doors of the bank with Jenna and the black-suited agent following behind. When they reached the doors, another agent this time dressed like Haimric in a lighter grey suit opened them for them and allowed them to proceed.

The bank lobby was large with a vaulted pillared ceiling decorated in what Haimric silently identified as late Doric style. A large reception desk, sat in the middle of the room. Haimric strode up to the reception desk and waited.

The receptionist looked up. "Buongiorno. Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Haimric Seamfor, this is my associate Jenna Jameson. Signore Italicus is expecting us."

"I see. Do you know the way?"

"I do," Haimric confirmed. "Arrivederci."

"And to you, signore."

Haimric nodded and headed for the bank of elevators to the right of the reception desk. He pressed the call button and felt a slight tingling as the hidden finger-print scanner checked his identity.

The elevator doors slid open and the trio stepped inside. Haimric withdrew a plastic card from his jacket pocket and slotted it into a slit at the base of the control bank. "Management sub-level one please."

"Please state voice print authentication codes and authorizations within thirty seconds to avoid anti-intruder countermeasures," requested a slightly melodious female voice that issued from the control panel speaker.

"Lord Storm. Authorization: Three-One-Seven-Bravo."

"Stormwatch. Authorization: Two-Four-Three-Wilco."

"Brother Caligus. Authorization: Zero-Nine-Nine-Theta."

"Voice prints and authorizations confirmed. Greetings Haimric Seamfor, Jenna Jameson and Theodore Caligus, welcome to L'Ordine Venice. Time to your destination is ten point seven seconds."

The lift motors started up and Haimric's stomach lurched slightly as the carriage began to move downwards.

----

As predicted the lift stopped after a little under eleven seconds and the trio walked out into another lobby, this time there was larger work station with three operators sitting behind a bank of computers and CCTV monitors faced them. Several agents - male and female but all at least six feet in height - wearing body armour and armed with heavy automatic crossbows were posted at strategic intervals.

"I think we can take it from here, Brother Caligus," said Haimric.

"As you wish, signore."

Haimric nodded to the operators at the security checkpoint and skirted around them, then walked down a short corridor to another checkpoint, this time guarding only a single door and guarded by four armed guards who glanced at Haimric and Jenna briefly then decided that they belonged there and relaxed very slightly. "Is the Archbishop available?"

"Yes signore," confirmed the leader of the squad, a broad-chested man Venice native several inches above six feet tall. "He is expecting you." The squad-leader turned slightly to press a button on the electronic keypad behind him. "Mon seigneur, your two o'clock appointment is here."

"Send them in."

"Oui, mon seigneur."

The guard pressed another larger button on the keypad and the thick metal door slid open allowing Haimric and Jenna to step into the Bishop's office.

----

Bishop Venetus' office was decorated in fairly old-fashioned wood panelling, but showed the same mix of Muggle and magical paraphernalia that Haimric had come to expect from L'Ordine over the past year. The archbishop motioned them into two comfortable Muggle swivel chairs facing his desk and turned of the videophone he had been using.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice, Lord Haimric. I hope my agent did not interrupt anything too important?"

"No, we were just having lunch," Haimric told him. "What seems to be the problem, Your Lordship?"

"I have been speaking with my superior in Paris, Archbishop Pierre Neuf. I believe you've met?"

Haimric nodded. "We were introduced in Rome during the conference. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is," the bishop confirmed. "His Grace will give you more information, but to summarize: Two days ago, a mother and daughter were found brutally murdered in their home on the Rue Morgue in Paris. The room they were found in was locked from the outside and although the mother was found on the street, the analysis wizards from the Departement de Mysteres believe that it was broken from the inside and have confirmed that it was not the entry point. There are also no residues from Apparation or Portkey use present."

"Isn't this more Archangel's sort of thing?" asked Haimric. "I believe he handed a similar operation in Paris during my predecessor's time?"

"Unfortunately, Signore Archangel has been called back to Rumania on urgent business. However, even if he was available there are other factors that make matters too tense for his involvement. His... indiscreet... approach to situations could bring disaster to us all. Can you be in Paris by sundown?" Haimric nodded. "Then I suggest you get on your way. The Archbishop is expecting you at the French Ministère de la Magie by eight pm."

Haimric nodded, then rose to his feet. "Arrivederci, my lord bishop."

"Arrivederci, Lord Haimric, Signorina Jameson."

Haimric and Jenna left the room quickly and within an hour they were back at their hotel packing.

----

Once they checked into the hotel assigned to them by L'Ordine, it didn't take them long to find the public entrance to the Ministère de la Magie. According to their informant it was located on one of the stops along the Paris Metro line.

They bought tickets at the station nearest their hotel and boarded the first train that came into the correct platform and found some seats. After a few moments, they reached the correct and got out. After checking that the coast was clear, they wandered over to an unmarked door set into the wall in an out-of-the-way corner. Haimric twisted the handle and the door opened. He ducked inside and Jenna followed pulling the door shut behind her.

An aristocratic voice spoke, it had no discernable source but instead appeared to come everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez énoncer votre nom et affaires."

"Seigneur Storm et Mlle Jameson de L'Ordine pour voir Directeur Verne." Haimric replied in perfect, if a little archaic, French.

"Merci," said the aristocratic voice. "Visiteurs, prennent s'il vous plait vos insignes et les attachent à l'avant de vos robes longues."

A small wooden bowl materialised out of the air in front of them. Two small metal badges were in it. Haimric removed and handed one to Jenna, indicating that she should put it on.

"Visiteurs au Ministère, vous êtes prié au sumbit à une recherche et présentez votre batons pour l'enregistrement au bureau de sécurité, qui est situé à l'extrémité lointaine de L'Oreillette."

The wall in front of them groaned and shook for a moment, then much like the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, reshaped itself into an archway, allowing the two to proceed. Haimric entered first, with Jenna following a step or two behind.

The Atrium of the French Ministry was fairly similar to the British one, except it was floored with pale wood rather than dark, the ceiling was green and silver rather than blue and gold, and the fountain at the centre was made of more conventional white marble rather than gold statuary.

It was already fairly late in the day, so most of the Ministry staff had already departed, leaving the Atrium empty save for a handful of security wizards and one or two Ministry workers who had stayed later than usual to finish paperwork. Haimric scanned the room until he spotted the sign for 'Sécurit' which - Haimric was glad to see - was manned by a tall, security witch who looked rather more competent than her British counterpart, though like him she was reading a newspaper, in case the French paper, _Le Sorcier Quotidien_.

Haimric and Jenna passed through the security check with little difficulty, though the Amulet did produce some slightly odd noises from the witch's detector rod. They crossed to the silver gates to the lift and descended to 'Niveau Deux, Département de Justice de Magicien, y compris Le Bureau Magique d'Abus, Sièges Sociaux Légers, et Services d'Administration de Courelevée' then got out.

It only took a minute or two to find the right office, Haimric knocked on the door and after receiving an invitation from inside, he opened the door and went in, Jenna at his heels.

----

After they finished their meeting with the Directeur they split up, Jenna headed back to the Metro station to pick up a car at Theologia Nummaria Inc.'s Paris headquarters, and Haimric teleported to the Ministère holding cells deep under the Bastille. He showed his L'Ordine identification to the head guard and he agreed to co-operate.

Haimric was showed into one of the unused offices, and two guards brought in the suspect. He was a fairly innocuous balding gentleman who looked rather out of place in the forbidding tunnels of the prison.

"Frère LeBon bonsoir, mon nom est Seigneur Storm. J'ai été invité par Directeur Verne et L'Archevêque à aider dans ce cas-ci."

«Is there any news?»

«I am afraid not. Août still believes you are the only suspect. It was unwise of you escort the lady home. A thousand Galleons is a powerful motive for murder.»

«One thousand and seventeenGalleons, twelve Sickles and thirteen Knuts, mon seigneur,» corrected Brother LeBon. «I handled the original transaction.»

«Which is another reason why Août suspects you,» Haimric reminded him. «Are you sure you have no alibi for the time of the murder.»

«Oui, I am sure, mon seigneur. But I _am_ innocent, I assure you.»

«I believe you, Brother,» Haimric told him, and rose to his feet. «Good night, and I hope I can bring you better news soon.»

«As do I, mon seigneur.»

----

Jenna was waiting outside the prison in a black Peugeot sedan. "Did LeBon have anything to add?"

"Unfortunately no," Haimric admitted. "Do you have the address?"

"Yes. There will be Ministry personnel on guard but we should be able get past them."

"Agreed."

It didn't take them very long to find the apartment building were the attack had taken place. Glancing up and down the street as they crossed to the front doors, Haimric easily identified four plain-clothes Hit-Wizards keeping an eye on the building.

Haimric's Theologia Nummaria Inc. identity card got them past the building's superintendent with ease. But when they finally reached Flat 4c, another plain-clothes Hit Wizard stopped them. «Where do you think you're going?»

«My name is Henry Storm, my associate is Jenna Jameson. We are here on behalf of Theologia Nummaria Inc. Security Section. We wish to examine the crime scene, Officer.»

«This area is off-limits to all but _authorised_ personnel, sir.»

Haimric reached inside his suit jacket and withdrew a long folded parchment. «Our signed authorisation from the Directeur, countersigned by the French VP of Theologia Nummaria Inc. and the Undersecretary for Muggle Relations.»

«Everything seems to be in order,» admitted the Hit-Wizard reluctantly. He swiftly unlocked the door and ushered them inside.

----

"Did you get the Archbishop's copy of the Ministry crime scene reports?" Haimric asked as soon as the door closed behind them. Jenna nodded, then removed them from her briefcase and handed them over. While Haimric was leafing through the stack of parchments, she walked over to a table and started laying out a number of pieces of equipment.

"Hmmm... no unusual blood traces, no foreign hairs or fibres... no sign of forced entry... eyewitnesses didn't see anyone enter or leave apart from the victims... negative for Apparation or Portkey use." Haimric shook his head. "This is a tricky one, none of the usual tests have shown anything. Only circumstantial evidence - he was in the neighbourhood earlier and knew about the money - links LeBon at all, and there's nothing in these reports to implicate anyone else either."

"So what are we going to do?" Jenna asked. "The Courelevée could still convict him, circumstantial evidence is still enough to tip probability against him."

"Very true," Haimric agreed. "Which means we must try some _unusual_ tests then."

"Any idea where to start?"

"Yes, I think we should scan for traces of Dream Dust."

"The energy emitted by your amulet? Why?"

"Because it is also produced by contact between the physical world and nearly all of the potential suspects that I can think of."

"Okay, which sensor do you need?"

"The Spectral Sensor - that's the long forked one - and a Ghost Glass - the small blue glass lens."

"These two?" asked Jenna, hold out two devices a moment later.

Haimric nodded and took them. "Prepare the camera too, just in case I find anything." Jenna nodded and began to assemble the modern Muggle camera in their kit.

It didn't take Haimric long to find the first trace. Jenna handed him the camera and after screwing the Ghost Glass into the front of it, Harry snapped several photos, then took a sample for analysis. The other two traces - one of which appeared to be a full handprint - were found after a little searching and photographed too.

"Let's get back to the lab." Haimric said after he'd finished his final sweep. "I need to get these analysed."

----

It didn't take very long for the analysts at L'Ordine Paris to conclude their analyses. When Brother Michel, the chief analyst, handed the report to Haimric he didn't look happy. It only took Haimric a moment to realise why. He hurried into the main operations area with Jenna at his heels. He crossed over the security desk and motioned to the duty officer to join them.

«What is it, mon seigneur?» asked Father Nicholaus LeHavre.

«Father, I want all Paris stations put on Condition Red, and a Level-Three lockdown of all areas. And get me a list of all Theologicia Nummeria customers and clerical staff living within a mile of the L'Espanaye apartment.»

"Right away, mon seigneur."

"Jenna?"

"What do you need?"

"Contact Bossu, tell him I want at least two runners and a field agent to each of the addresses that Father Nicholaus gets us."

"I'm on it."

Harry turned to the communications officer, who had begun to alert the necessary people to begin the lockdown.

«Sister Joëlle?»

"Oui, mon seigneur?"

«I need to speak with the Directeur and the Archbishop immediately. Can you contact the Archbishop and ask him to meet him at the Ministère?»

«Right way, mon seigneur.»

Haimric nodded, then teleported out of L'Ordine headquarters.

----

«What is so urgent to pull me out of a meeting with the Ministre, Seigneur Storm?» asked Directeur Verne testily.

«I shall be as brief as possible, Directeur,» Haimric promised. «But the danger we face is grave indeed.»

«I take it that you believe Monsieur LeBon to be innocent then?» asked Archbishop Neuf.

«I know he is.» Haimric replied. «Monsieur LeBon is a Squib, there is no way he could have infiltrated the apartment and conducted the murders without leaving traces.»

«Monsieur Août does not agree with you, Seigneur.»

«I know he does not, Directeur,» Haimric admitted. «But further analysis of the crime scene by myself and Miss Jameson has yielded some distinctive energy traces which could not have been left by a Squib. In fact they were not left by any being at all.»

«No being at all? Then what left them?»

«A spirit, specifically a Reaper.»

«Reapers are a myth!»

«On the contrary, Directeur! They are very real, and extremely dangerous!»

«What do you need from us?» asked Archbishop Neuf.

«Only your authority to maintain an Level-Three lockdown around Paris.»

«Very well.»

«And permission to bring in a specialist in dealing with malevolent spirits. I cannot defeat this Reaper alone or with the personnel available here.»

«Do it,» ordered the Directeur. «But do it fast and as discreetly as possible.»

«Of that you may certain, Directeur.»

«Then go.»

Haimric nodded and teleported away again. He reappeared in the Ops centre at L'Ordine Paris. «Sister Joëlle?»

«Oui, mon seigneur?»

«Get me Bishop O'Malley in Dublin. I want John Thatcher here as soon as possible. Archbishop Neuf has approved it.»

«I will send the message immediately, mon seigneur.»

----

Haimric had just finished his evening exercises when Joëlle Durand contacted him and asked him to return to the ops centre. Haimric picked up his shirt and jacket, then slipped them on and headed for the door.

«What's up?» he asked, when he entered the ops centre a few minutes later, all his clothes firmly in place.

«Your specialist is here, mon seigneur. And he has brought a friend,» replied Joëlle and indicated a couple dressed in Muggle clothing standing in a corner of the room. They were both flanked by L'Ordine guards in full battle gear.

«I'll take it from here, monsieurs,» Haimric told the guards, who nodded and left. Then he held out his hand to the couple. The man he recognised as his specialist, John Thatcher, but though he'd seen the young woman's picture before he couldn't recall her name. "Hello, my name is Lord Storm, I was the one who asked you to come here. This is my Companion, Ms. Jameson."

"Hi," said Thatcher. He indicated the red-haired woman at his side. "This is my girlfriend, Mary Dyson."

Haimric nodded, "Ms Dyson."

"I understand you have a bit of a poltergeist problem," said Thatcher. "I'm not sure why you need my help though."

"You understand incorrectly, John Thatcher. It is not a poltergeist that plagues us. If that were the case is likely I would not have been called in, in the first place."

"But..."

"We have a _Reaper_ problem."

Thatcher blanched a little. "I see." he paused, then swallowed. "What information have you got?"

"Enough to be sure it is a Reaper, and a vicious one at that," Haimric replied. "But not a great deal more." He strode over to one of the tables and picked up the folder sitting on it. "This is what we've got."

Thatcher took the file and began examining it. After about half-an-hour, he closed the file and handed it back. "It's a Reaper all right, and the most vicious one I've ever heard of. Do you have a plan?"

"A partial one," Haimric admitted. "And all the likely targets are under constant surveillance. I thought it likely it would attack again."

"It will." Thatcher agreed. "Reapers never attack only once. It'll strike again soon. When was the last attack?"

"Two nights ago."

"Nothing since?"

"We believe not."

"Then it will almost certainly attack again tonight."

"Agreed." said Haimric. "This is my plan..."

-----

It took nearly an hour for Haimric, Jenna and the two Dubliners to thrash out a plan that all of them were happy with. As soon as they were ready, Haimric dispatched L'Ordine agents to gather one or two key items from the quartermaster's and his hotel. The needed items were returned without incident and the group armed up and all but Haimric headed for the carpark.

«If any of the watch teams report in, forward it to my commlink immediately,» he told Joëlle.

«Oui, mon seigneur.»

Haimric nodded and turned and ran to catch up with the group.

----

Everything was quiet once they reached the Rue Morgue. Scanning the street as they drove along Harry spotted over a dozen undercover Hit-Wizards, and one or two people that might have been Aurors in Muggle clothing. He didn't spot any of the L'Ordine watch teams but then he didn't expect to.

When they reached the middle of the street, he nodded to Jenna. "Stop the car." She nodded. He pulled out the pocket commlink and pressed a series of buttons. There was a crackle of static, then a female voice came in. «_Theological Nummaria Inc Emergency Response Line. How many I help you._»

«Give me Security Section Operations Room.»

«One moment please.» said the woman. "En jour le plus lumineux, dans la nuit la plus foncée..."

"Aucun mal n'échappera à notre vue," countered Haimric.

«Connecting you now.»

There was a click, and then Joëlle Durand's voice cut in. «Security Section Operations Room.»

«Sister Joëlle, this is Lord Storm. I am in position on the Rue Morgue. Anything to report?»

"Non."

«I will keep this line open, contact me the moment there is any change.»

"Oui."

Haimric lowered the commlink and clipped it onto a modified handsfree mobile phone holder on the dashboard, then punched the 'loudspeaker' and 'receive only' keys. "We hold position here until Sister Joëlle gives the word."

"I don't think we'll have to wait long," predicted Thatcher. "I've talked to a few of the local ghosts and they think it'll definitely be back tonight."

"Were you able to get any extra information from them?" Haimric asked. Though any witch or wizard could speak to ghosts and most other spirits, only a Sequestrae – one of the chosen of Idolon – could command enough respect from the more reticent, well-informed spirits to get information out of them.

"Only conformations really." Thatcher replied. "Though, I did get one interesting piece of information."

"Really?"

"Yes, according to one of my sources, the Reaper we're probably searching for is a very old one. He thinks that it was formed in the Bastille during its heyday."

"That doesn't surprise me." Haimric told him. "A Reaper as this one could only have come from an area of great suffering."

"Does that change the plan?" asked Ms Dyson.

"No, but it does mean that we will have quite a fight on our hands." Haimric assured her grimly.

The commlink crackled. Haimric reached over to the unit and flicked it to 'vox'. «Operations Room to Lord Storm. Priority.»

«Go ahead, sister.»

«Vixen Rouge's team reports a disturbance at Apartment 5a, 113 Rue Morgue, mon seigneur.»

«We are on our way. Put the medical team on alert and standby.»

"Oui, mon seigneur."

Jenna had already started the engine and as soon as the transmission cut off she stepped on the accelerator and the car leapt forward, she spun the wheel around and the big car roared down the short stretch of roadway towards number one-hundred and thirteen.

Before they could reach the building though, there was a crashing sound and a young woman came flying out of one of windows on the fifth floor. Jenna slammed on the brakes and Haimric disappeared in a ball of light, only to reappear a split second later under the young woman, then he barked a spell that caused a localised gale force wind to gather under them and gently set them back on the ground.

Once he had set her on the ground, Haimric took a good look at her and identified her as L'Ordine half-Veela agent, Vixen Rouge. She was badly injured: her shoulder was hanging at an odd angle, she had several long, heavily bleeding cuts to the chest, and she was pale and barely conscious, but Haimric guessed that with immediate treatment she would recover. He reached into his potions belt and withdrew two vials, then he poured the contents of one onto the chest wounds and easing her mouth open he tipped the other down her throat, then returned the empty vials to his belt. "Jenna, get on the comm. Tell Operations we need medical assistance to this location, and stay with Vixen until they arrive."

Jenna nodded and leaned over to grab the commlink. Haimric turned to the other two who had left the back of the car while he was treating Vixen. Dyson carried a loaded Browning pistol in one hand and Haimric knew she had another two hidden about her person, Thatcher carried a Remington shotgun, and also had two concealed handguns. "Dyson, see if you can find Vixen's team, bring them back to the car. Thatcher, you're with me."

The other man nodded and followed Haimric towards the apartment entrance. A low-power stun blast knocked out the locks on the main door and allowed them to get inside. Once out of sight, Haimric grabbed hold of Thatcher and teleported them both up to the fifth floor.

It only took a few seconds to find the room they wanted. Thatcher located it first and – figuring that it was a little late for subtlety – blew out the lock with a blast from his shotgun. He ducked inside and Haimric followed seconds later.

----

The scene that greeted them upon entering was fairly similar to the one that Haimric had seen down the street the day before. One body, minus its head, was lying near the window – Haimric could only assume that Vixen's arrival had pre-empted it being thrown out the window that she had violently exited. A second woman - younger than the headless one – was currently being suspended in midair by an invisible force that seemed to be trying to chock her to death.

"Let her go, Reaper!" snarled Haimric, and took aim at where he thought the Reaper probably was. "_Mysticus Fulguris Elidere_!"

The stun-blast either missed their unseen adversary completely or had no effect on it, as it sailed harmlessly past where Haimric thought the Reaper was and scorched a section of the wallpaper.

However, it was enough to give Thatcher the chance to get into position. With a cry he dove towards the Reaper – which was still invisible to Haimric – and grabbed hold of it. Its grip on its victim loosened and she fell to the ground with a thump.

Thatcher was now crouched on the ground and appeared to have the Reaper pinned. "I have him! Do it now!"

Haimric nodded. The Amulet began to glow brightly and he declared. "_Ad Somnium Regnumi_!"

Their surroundings began to fade and pale. The scenery twisted into a grassy field lit by the full moon, and the Reaper shimmered into view under Thatcher.

"You're on my turf now, Reaper!" Haimric told him. "Let's finish this!"

"Fine by me!" growled the Reaper, speaking for the first time. It lurched upwards, knocking Thatcher flying. "I was getting tired of playing with him anyway! But you can't hurt me here any more than you could before! So prepare to die!"

With that the huge, cat-like man-beast leapt at Haimric, its claws flashing in the fake moonlight.

"Guess again!" Haimric warned. "Remember, you're on my turf now!"

With that he conjured a pair of throwing stars and threw them in the direction of the Reaper. The razor-sharp constructs tore through the Reaper's 'flesh' but as the creature didn't think it should bleed or feel pain it did not. Haimric leapt to one side to avoid the creature's lunge and then spun in mid-air, unleashing potent blasts of lightning from each hand that arced towards the creature slamming into it hard.

The Reaper's form blurred slightly, and it roared in anger, lunging forward and catching Haimric on the shoulder, tearing the sleeve and taking a chunk of his arm with it. Haimric struck out with both legs, catching the creature in the torso and launching it into the air to smash against a tree.

"So you do not like my lightning then?"

"Nooo!"

"Then by all means have some more!" said Haimric, and unleashed his most blistering lightning strike in the Reaper's direction. "_Globare Fulguris Flammen_!"

The Reaper screamed as the lightning tore at the very fabric of its form, but it managed to say material. It wrenched a small tree from the ground and threw it in Haimric's direction. Haimric dodged it easily, but then decided to pause a moment to take stock. _Our lightning attack isn't working fast enough... it doesn't have a true physical form so cold is out... I've got it!_

"Time's up, Reaper!" Haimric declared. "I have your number now!"

"Oh really? I doubt that!"

"Don't be so sure!" Haimric chided. He threw out his arm in front of himself. "_Dissultomens_!"

The destructive physic wave rippled out from Haimric and slammed into the Reaper with even more force than it had Voldemort's shade several months before. But the results were much the same. With a scream that Haimric could feel in the depths of his soul, the Reaper disintegrated.

Seconds later, the Realm of Dreams faded and the real world reasserted itself. Haimric wandered over to the injured woman who was just starting to regain consciousness.

«It is over?»

Unsure of what exactly to say, Haimric only nodded.

----

_A/N: Well, that's chapter one completed! I apologise for keeping you all waiting for several weeks but things have been a bit up in the air for me lately. I'm hoping to be a little quicker with chapter 2 but I can't make any promises. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. The French dialogue is more or less a translation of the appropriate passage from _Harry Potter & The Order of the Phoenix_. A cookie will be awarded to the first person to correctly identify in their review the source of the phrase and counter-phase used during Haimric's phone conversation with the Emergency Response Line operator (the words are of course translated into French). _


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Chapter 2: Reunion  
**

Harry slowly returned to consciousness. He had a brief moment of panic when he didn't at first recognize his surroundings, but then relaxed when he realized that he was in the ground floor study of Jenna's London flat, sleeping on the sofa bed that she and her three flat-mates - TK Davis, Dean Richards and Dr Daniels - kept for guests. After the fog of sleep had receded slightly he remembered that they had returned to London late that night having been forced by circumstances to leave Paris via train and enter London through the Channel Tunnel - Haimric's battle with the Reaper had seriously depleted the Amulet's reserves so teleportation had been out of the question and a storm over the Atlantic was preventing air or sea travel and made Portkeys extremely risky.

Glancing up at the Muggle clock above Jenna and Dr Daniels' computer system, he noticed that it was nearly nine am, and that it was also a mere two days before his seventeenth birthday. _I'll have to see if Jenna is okay with us heading over to Devon today. Mrs Weasley'll be wondering where we've got to. _

With that thought in mind, he hurriedly slipped on his trousers and swapped the black t-shirt he was wearing for a emerald-green one that Tonks had sent as an 'early birthday present' (privately he thought it was probably an attempt to convert him to her favourite wizarding band, but he decided to play along as it was a nice design). He pulled on his trainers, slipped his wand into the quick-draw holster at his wrist, and pulled on a loose-fitting blue over-shirt to hide his wand.

When he entered the kitchen, he found only two of the flatmates present: Jenna was working on her laptop, finishing off their report on the Bastille Reaper and the Rue Morgue murders, and Daniels was poring over a thick book those pages were covered in what Harry could only guess were some kind of hieroglyphs, though he couldn't recall their origin or meaning. When he closed the door, Daniels looked up. "Hi Harry."

"Hi Jackson."

"There are some sausages, eggs and muffins keeping warm in the oven if you want them? Dean and TK ate most of what I made, but I managed to save some."

"Thanks," said Harry, and then after considering it for a moment he opened a cupboard, and selected a large plate, then crossed to the cooker and opened the oven door. He slid several sausages and some other food onto his plate then after pouring himself a glass of orange juice from a carton in the fridge he joined the other two at the large scrubbed pine table. "Where are Dean and TK? And didn't I see Terry when we came in last night?"

"You did," Daniels confirmed. "She's staying with Dean for a few days. She's still in bed, Dean has gone up to Order Headquarters, and TK is over at Diagon Alley checking security before the big back-to-school blitz begins. I'm due at the Ministry in an hour, so you and the girls will have the flat to yourselves. If Terry isn't up by one, could you wake her? She's due back at the hospital at two."

"Sure," Harry agreed. "I thought she resigned?"

"No, just took the six years worth of holidays that she shouldn't have been allowed to build up."

"Ah."

"Indeed," said Daniels, he marked his place in the book he was reading, swallowed the last mouthful of his - now stone-cold - toast and closed it. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Probably not," Harry told him. "I'm hoping to head over to the Burrow later on today, once I've checked over the Roadster."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then."

----

Later that day, Ginny paused in her reading as she heard the deep whine of a Muggle vehicle approaching. She looked up from her seat at the desk under her bedroom window and noted at it appeared to be a motorcycle coming down the narrow road connecting the Burrow to the nearest public road - she smiled as she recognized it as the same one that Harry had used to escape King's Cross station at the beginning of the holidays. Her smile faded slightly when she noticed that - as on the previous occasion - Harry was sharing the bike with a rather shapely and familiar female passenger.

_Get over it, Weasley, _Ginny told herself, putting aside her book. _He's not interested in you… But if he isn't interested why did he kiss me. On the lips at that? _"Arghhh! It was so much easier when-"

"When what, Ginny?" asked a female voice from behind her.

Ginny jumped, then relaxed as she recognised the voice. "Nothing, Tonks."

"It didn't sound like nothing to me, Ginny," Tonks pointed out. "Do you want to talk about it?" She wandered into the room and glanced out the window. "Does it have any to do with the fact that Harry and Jenna have just arrived on Sirius' old motorcycle?"

Ginny nodded. Tonks - who was wearing her favourite Weird Sisters t-shirt and had short spiky hair of bubble-gum blue - smiled. "It'll be good to see them again. I don't know what they've been doing but they look good."

"He does, doesn't he?" Ginny admitted.

Tonks quirked an eyebrow, but nodded. "So does Jenna."

Ginny scowled. "Well, let's go say hi. She's not staying in here though."

"There's room in my room," Tonks pointed out. "Jenna could stay there."

"Fine. As long _I_ don't have to put up with her."

Tonks frowned, then realisation dawned. She paused as if to say something, but didn't. "I don't mind. You could try and like her a bit more. She's a good person."

"I know," Ginny admitted. "That's the problem."

----

In the end Harry stayed at the Burrow for about a fortnight. The earliest highlight of the trip was probably the huge birthday party that the Weasleys had organised for him on his birthday. All the family - including Percy and his girlfriend Penelope - were present, as were most of the DA, and many of Harry's friends in L'Ordine and the Order. He stayed at the Burrow for several days after that, but disappeared to parts unknown alone towards the end of the first week in August.

Two days later, Haimric reappeared in the paddock behind the Burrow in a flash of light. Ginny, who had been practising Chaser manoeuvres with Ron and the twins, quickly stopped and flew down to meet him with the Quaffle - which was part of a full set of Quidditch balls that Harry had received from Jenna and her friends for his birthday - tucked under her arm. "Did you get what do you were looking for?"

"Yes I did, Ginevra," Haimric confirmed. "And you will find out tomorrow… with everyone else… what it is that I have bought."

"My birthday's tomorrow," Ginny pointed out. "Is it a surprise for me? Does Jenna know what it is?"

"Perhaps it is for you, but you _will_ have to wait until tomorrow to find out," Haimric said teasingly. "And Jenna does not know."

"Not even a tiny little clue?" Ginny beseechingly, pinning her warm brown eyes on him.

_She's good at that, _Harry commented mentally to Haimric.

_Indeed, amici, _Haimric replied. _I have seen better, but few. I shall not tell her of course._

_Naturally. That would spoil the surprise. _

Haimric smiled at Ginny, then dropped a feather-light kiss on her lips. "No clue."

Ginny pouted, then after a minute or two she brightened. "Now you're back, do you want to play some Quidditch?"

Haimric nodded. "I will go and change out of these clothes-" He was wearing casual wizarding robes in deep forest green. "- and then join you. I will be perhaps five minutes."

"Okay. We'll be waiting."

----

True to his word, Harry returned five minutes later with the broom Haimric had made for him before the first Quidditch match the year before. He had changed out of the robes and into jeans and a baggy t-shirt. He quickly mounted his broom and flew up to join the others. Because the numbers were small they didn't work in teams as such, though due to the twins' tendency to work in tandem, Harry and Ginny found themselves teaming up against them most of the time anyway.

By the time they called a halt to the game, all five were fairly tired - though Harry to a considerably lesser degree than any of the Weasleys. A few minutes after they 'touched down' Molly called them in to dinner and they all trooped up to the top lawn gladly and took seats at the table. Hermione and Jenna were already there, though neither Arthur nor Tonks were. If Harry recalled correctly Arthur was due home shortly, but Tonks - who was on night duty at work and had left about an hour before - wasn't expected back until one am.

After dinner Hermione retired to her and Ginny's room to read and Harry, Jenna and the four younger Weasleys relocated to the dining room. Jenna immediately engaged the twins in a conversation and the two jokers - always willing to talk - were more than happy to regal her with information on many of the things that they were working on both for weapons - which were now shipped out the R & D and Supply Divisions at L'Ordine Headquarters in Vatican City - and about their more ordinary prank items. Ron challenged Harry to a chess match and Harry was more than happy to oblige. Ginny stationed herself on the sofa near Harry and appeared to be fascinated by their game, however Harry could sense that she was really more interested in Jenna and the twins' conversation but that her aversion to Jenna made her avoid the fact.

Harry moved his queen out of danger, then moved one of his knights to threaten one of Ron's bishops who was already partially boxed in by a pawn and one of Harry's rooks. Play continued for a while, with first Ron, then Harry, and then Ron again taking control of the match. Gradually Harry's awareness shifted away from the game slightly and onto something that had been preying on his mind for sometime but had been acutely illustrated over the past fortnight. _I wish Ginny would give it up about Jenna, I can't understand her hostility toward her. _

_She is jealous, amici. _Haimric reminded him. _Ginevra sees only that Jenna may be with you at times when she cannot, and that there is an affection between the two of you. She does not stop to think if this affection is a threat to her own relationship with you. _

_But why?_

_She is a Weasley, Harry. Many in that family suffer from that problem. Ginevra, Ronald, even Percy. I sense that Arthur was once the same way, but he has gotten over it over the years. _

_What should I do? I can't stand them being so much at odds much longer. _

_I believe your plans for tomorrow will go a long way towards easing that score, and if we are right about Nymphadora then that will also help._

_By the Maker, I hope so. I can't stand much more of this._

_If it does not, then perhaps the time has come to be more forthright about your affections._

_Are you sure?_ Harry asked tentatively, his previous attempt at such an endeavour hadn't gone very well.

_Regretfully no. There is only so much even our vaunted knowledge can help in such matters. However, I am reasonably certain that if the question comes up, either directly - or more likely indirectly - then the time has come to, as Johannes would say 'put your cards on the table'._

_Thanks Haimric._

_You are welcome as always, amici._

"Check."

Ron's voice cut through Harry's musings and brought him back to full awareness, though he couldn't help but sneak a sidelong glance at Ginny before turning to the chessboard in front of him. He quickly assessed his position, moved a rook then looked up at Ron. "Checkmate."

Ron frowned, then scanned the board. "Bloody hell, Harry!"

"Calm down, Ron. It's only the third time in six years. I should have won more than that by the law of averages alone."

"That's true," said Ron, relaxing slightly. "Rematch?"

Harry quickly agreed, and they set up the board and continued to play. Harry noted idly that Ginny was paying more attention to this match, which Harry lost, though only by the slimmest of margins. Ron also won the third tiebreaker game, and the redhead retired happily to bed after that. The twins excused themselves and Apparated home a few minutes later and Jenna, pleading exhaustion headed her to the twins' old room - which she shared with Tonks - almost immediately. Harry and Ginny stayed up talking for a while, then shortly before midnight Ginny started to flag and Harry helped her upstairs to her room. Once she was inside, he crossed the landing to 'Percy's room' and went in. He undressed quickly and then collapsed into bed.

-----

Ginny was a little surprised when several of her school friends - including Neville and Luna, Colin Creevey, Simon Capper, and the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team including out-going Chaser Katie Bell, her friend Alicia Spinnet and reserve players Bolton, Leeds and Stanwick - turned up at the Burrow over the course of the next morning. It didn't take very long for a game to get started and Harry and Ginny were nominated as team captains. Ginny played Chaser backed up by Alicia and Perez, with Ron as Keeper, Stanwick as Seeker and Sloper as Beater; while Harry (playing Seeker naturally) took Bolton, Katie and Peschino as his Chasers, with Kirke as Beater and Leeds as Keeper.

The fun went on for quite a while, with both teams reasonably well matched. But in the end Harry's superior Seeking skills and his team's greater experience of working together as a unit won the day.

The guests stayed for most of the day, only departing after an early dinner provided by Mrs Weasley. After the meal was finished, Harry drifted over to Ginny. "I've got another present for you."

"Another one? You didn't have to do that, Harry. The necklace more than enough."

"I want to, Ginny. You'll need to get changed though," he said eyeing her cut-off shorts and t-shirt.

"Okay. What should I wear?"

"I think the new robes your mum and dad bought you should do fine. I'd wear the earrings they got you for Christmas as well."

"Harry. Does this have any to do with that trip you made into London yesterday."

"No Ginny, it's got everything to do with it." Harry told her with a grin. "I suggest you hurry though. We need to be in London by eight."

"Okay."

"I you need any help getting ready ask Hermione or Luna. Tonks is coming with us." He held up his hands. "It's not my fault. That was your mother's condition on letting me take you where we're going."

Ginny nodded and hurried into the house. Harry waited for a minute or two, then disappeared with a pop.

----

"This place is amazing!" Ginny exclaimed as soon as Harry's Portkey deposited them in the lobby of The Golden House, the most exclusive of the venues on Actoris Alley, the small but lucrative entertainment wizarding entertainment district off London's West End. "Have you ever been here before?"

"In a way," Harry admitted. "Some of my predecessors have even performed here. I hadn't been here myself until two days ago though. What about you, Tonks?"

Tonks snorted. "On my salary? You must kidding, Harry. I could never afford it." The young Auror was dressed almost normally for the evening in deference to the event: Her dress-robes were a deep coral-pink, but she had changed her hair back to its natural inky black and tied it up in an elaborate bun. Jenna, who was walking at her friend's side, had opted for a pale-green dress that though Muggle would pass for dress-robes at first glance.

"Well, then it'll be the first for all of us then," Harry said, offering his arm to Ginny - who was also dressed in green dress robes, though they were of a much darker shade than Jenna's dress and made of silk rather than cotton. She accepted and they lead the way up the long gilded stair, with the two older girls following behind.

They had arrived just in time and were just taking their seats in the box Haimric had reserved for them when the torches lighting the auditorium dimmed and the curtain came up on the stage.

----

"What did you think of the show so far, Gin?" Harry asked, slipping at the glass of Glen Luibh, a malt whiskey that John Dyson had reintroduced him to in Paris that he found infinitely preferable to Ogden's and handing Ginny her own drink.

"I liked it," Ginny admitted, then took a drink from her glass. She smiled. "This isn't bad. What is it?"

"Gillywater," Harry told her. "Professor McGonagall usually has it when she's visits the Leaky Cauldron and Apollo loved the stuff."

"Apolla…" Ginny paused for moment, apparently trying to remember if she'd heard the name before. "Oh yeah, the Canadian Healer those memories helped cure Neville's mum and dad."

Harry nodded. "She wasn't much of a drinker, so I thought it might be a nice alternative to butterbeer."

"Thanks Harry. What did _you_ think of the performance?"

"Not bad," Harry admitted, then frowned. "Salazar was the 'bad guy' as usual."

"Not everyone knows him like you do, Harry," Ginny reminded him. "It's only natural that the play follows popular history."

"I know that, Ginny," Harry admitted. "It's just frustrating at times." Ginny nodded to show she understood. "What's the story with Jenna and Tonks anyway? They seemed rather cosy together towards the end there."

"They are… more than friends." Harry told her. "How much more is their business alone. But I do know that Jenna's interest lies in that direction rather than the opposite."

"Ah." said Ginny. "Good."

The two friends finished their drinks and then headed back to their box just in time for the start of the second act.

After the performance was finished, the four of them went back down to the foyer and then Portkeyed back to the Burrow. Jenna and Tonks immediately disappeared into their room, but Harry and Ginny lingered on the landing for a while.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Harry. Thank you."

"I enjoyed tonight too, Ginny. Do you think maybe we could do it again sometime? Maybe even just the two of us?"

"I'd love to, Harry. Good night."

"Night Ginny."

Ginny turned away, moving to open her bedroom door. But before she could enter, Harry put an arm out and stopped her, then he tilted her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes. "We are more than friends aren't we, Ginny?"

"Yes I think we are, Harry."

"So what are we?"

"Lets find out together."

Harry nodded, then gave Ginny a goodnight kiss, and walked away. Ginny stood stock-still for a few seconds, then smiled and went into her room to bed.

----

Harry stayed for the rest of the week at the Burrow, but on the Sunday night he packed up his things and prepared to depart the next morning. When he arrived downstairs in the morning, Ginny was waiting for him. "Do you have to go, Harry? It seems like you only just got here and…"

Harry's expression softened for a moment. "I know, Ginny. I should only be gone for a few days, I just need to bring Professor McGonagall back, and see if Snivellus has outstayed his welcome yet."

"He's out of his coma then?" Ginny asked, sounding more than a little disappointed.

"I'm afraid so." Harry admitted. "I'll be back in two weeks tops, so we'll have a weekend together at least."

"That's something," Ginny said. "Are you going as yourself or the Lord Procella?"

"Myself for now." Harry told her. "I need to practice my middle-distance Apparation skills."

"Goodbye, Harry," said Ginny, moving forward and in a rare show of daring she hugged him. Harry tensed for a second or two but then relaxed into the embrace. When they broke apart a minute or two later, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Goodbye, Ginny."

Harry shouldered his bag, and then disappeared with a pop. Ginny paused for a moment, then turned and went back to the Burrow. Her mother would be up soon, and Ginny guessed she would probably welcome a chat and an extra pair of hands while she made breakfast.

----

Harry arrived in the hills outside Righlionn less than a second later. It didn't take him very long to reach the outer walls of the city and the signet ring given to him for his birthday by the Ealbharigh with the crown and crossed swords seal of the Rangers on it, was enough to get him quietly into the city itself.

He was just making his way towards the House of Healing near the palace when he heard a scream coming from a side street. Pausing for only a second, he took off at a run, mentally triggering the switch between himself and Haimric so that by the time he reached the alley he was in stronger immortal form.

The site he was confronted with was a familiar one - though slightly altered due to the locale: A middle-aged, husky man - clearly a _Lan Murrac_ by his tunic and sword belt - had a young woman pinned against the wall, her clothes were torn and she was clearly very frightened; three other men, all big, brawny common-borns, stood watching their master with large grins on their faces.

"The lady said no!" Haimric told them. "Step away!"

The noble glanced over his shoulder at his henchmen, and indicated that they should 'deal with' Haimric. Two of the men pulled out knives from inside their coats and the third unshipped a long whip and cracked it menacingly.

Haimric raised one eyebrow and settled into a combat stance. "Do you think you can take me?"

The three thugs sniggered. Though Haimric was big by human standards - six foot four and around two hundred pounds - all three of them were least three inches taller and much more heavily built, the lightest of the three (the whipmaster) was probably six foot seven and about three hundred and fifty pounds in weight.

The bullwhip snaked out and stuck Haimric on the chest. He staggered back, breaking his stance for a spilt second. That was the opening that one of the knife fighters had been looking for. He lunged forward, aiming his dagger for Haimric's stomach, but the Procellan's lightning fast reflexes kicked in just in time and he was able to use a _tai chi_ takedown to deflect the blow and put the thug off balance. Then he turned and grabbed the whip as it descended for another hit. He yanked hard on the lash and the whipmaster, caught by surprise, was jerked forward and left opened for a devastating front-kick to the face that put him off-balance long enough for Haimric to reposition for a spinning roundhouse kick that rendered him unconscious. The two knife fighters were rendered insensate by a similarly impressive combination of lightning fast reactions and precisely targeted strikes. They did manage to get in a few minor hits, but none that would last more than an hour or two.

With the henchmen dealt with, Haimric was able to return his attention to their liege. "Turn and face me, coward!"

The Blade-born cursed but released the woman and turned to face Haimric, drawing his sword at the same time. "No-one calls me a coward!" His words were more than a little slurred and Haimric's keen nose detected the distinctive tang of Dubhaon Ale, a bright blue beverage similar to - but stronger than - Firewhiskey or Muggle Scotch. "Take that back!"

"I, Lord Haimric Seamfor Procella, challenge you to _prove_ your honour here and now!"

"I accept," growled the noble. "First blood wins. No limits."

"As you wish." Haimric agreed, then Summoned _Ensisquietis_ from Realm of Dreams and dropped into the approved duelling stance. "Ready?"

The noble didn't reply, but instead lunged forward, aiming for Haimric's heart. He was smaller and quicker than his fellows, but he was still addled by drink and Haimric easily blocked the strike, then replied with a back-handled cut of his own, which his opponent blocked in turn before counter-attacking.

The fight went back and forth for several minutes, by this point the strain was begin to tell on the noble and Haimric himself was at less than his best. Seeing an opening and a chance to finish the bout he faked a belly cut, then angled up to slice through one of the big muscles in his opponent's right arm.

"First blood," he pointed out, stepping back. "I win."

The noble clearly didn't accept this and swung his longer blade in a murderous arc towards Haimric's waist. Deciding to end the fight as quickly as possible Haimric leapt over the blade, twisting in mid air to land behind his opponent. Then he kicked out hard at the other warrior's sword arm, knocking the blade from it, and then a hard punch to the chin knocked the older being to the ground.

"A glass jaw. I should have expected that," Haimric observed. "Never mind."

The group's would-be victim had already disappeared, so after leaving the four at the nearest temple of The Mother for judgement, Haimric continued on to the House of Healing.

---

When he arrived at the Guild House, he approached the first guildsman he saw - a short fair-haired youth that looked around twenty in human terms and wore the blue-trimmed white robes of an apprentice. "Hello, my name is _Murrac _Haimric Seamfor Procella, I'm looking for the room of _Ollamh_ McGonagall," he said, giving the Hogwarts professor the honorific used by the Guilds to describe non-Guild mages. "She is expecting me."

"If you will come this way, _Murrac_," said the young healer, and went down a short corridor to the left of the main doors. After a short walk, they reached a long corridor which offered shared access to half a dozen private rooms, the healer knocked on the door of the middle room on the right-hand side of the corridor.

"Who is it?"

"_Prindeys _Soillburn, _Ollamh_ McGonagall. I have a visitor for you."

"Bring him in."

The apprentice unlocked the door and motioned for Haimric to enter. He did so and then indicated that the apprentice should leave them. He did so and Haimric turn to his former professor. "How are you, Minerva?"

----

After Haimric paid the obligatory visit to the royal palace, and they spent a day or two at Dubhaon House catching up with Lord Barra and several of Haimric's other elfish friends, Haimric and McGonagall left Righlionn for Scotland. To Haimric's surprise, McGonagall asked to return home for a while before heading to Hogwarts - he hadn't actually thought that she might have another home. At Castle McGonagall, Haimric was reunited with Professor McGonagall's paternal grandmother, whom Johannes had met at a Confederation conference in 1914 - while she was still Gaia MacFusty - and had forged a friendship with based partially on their mutual fondness for games of mental chess. He also encountered Professor McGonagall's niece and namesake - who for reasons of clarity preferred to be known by her first and middle initials, and was interested to know that like Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood had more recently, she had used her experience on the Hogwarts House Quidditch team to secure a place on a professional team, in her case the Wigtown Wanderers. Her own niece - due to enter Hogwarts on September first - was already planning to continue the legacy.

After spending a week at Castle McGonagall, Harry returned to the Burrow and Ginny and a few days later, they - along with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Jenna, departed for Hogwarts to begin a new year.

_  
----_

_A/N: I apologise for how long this has taken to complete. Unfortunately I have been extremely busy with work recently and have also taken on another fic project, this time a _Power Rangers_ one, which is also taking up some of the time I have left. However, you may be sure that I do intend to continue this fic and indeed I have plans for at least one and possibly two sequels. Chapter 3 will be out as soon as I can manage it, which will probably be shortly after New Year. In the meantime, please review._


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter Three: Return to Hogwarts  
**

Hermione's alarm clock woke Ginny as usual at six-thirty on the first of September. Casting her eye at the camp bed against the far wall, Ginny noticed - and wasn't at all surprised - that her friend's bed was empty and indeed appearing not to have been slept in at all.

Ginny pulled on a robe and, after putting her feet into her slippers, padded out of her room. Instinctively, she made her way to the kitchen, where her mother had already begun the preparations for breakfast. However, Ginny ignored her, as a rather more interesting sight in the back window of the room caught her attention:

Haimric, bare-chested and wearing only a pair of jeans, was completely absorbed in a rather intense exercise routine with a pair of _cliwkeyl_, a type of short-sword favoured by the Ealbhari Rangers. She quickly let herself out of the back door and ran down to him.

Haimric's eyes flicked in her direction but he didn't acknowledge her for another two minutes until he had finished his practice routine. Then he placed the blades on the ground and turned to face her. "Good morning, Ginevra. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Hermione's clock woke me up as usual."

"Did it wake her up her too?" Haimric asked innocently.

Ginny grinned. "Of course not. She wasn't there."

Haimric chuckled. "I wonder if Ronald got much sleep last night."

"Doubt it." Ginny replied with a grin.

"As do I." Haimric agreed. The Amulet, which hung from Haimric's neck as usual, glowed slightly at that point, and Haimric began to shrink, his angular features shifting into Harry's more open, rounded ones. Once the transformation was complete, he reached out for Ginny and folded her into a hug.

"Mmmm," said Ginny. "I like you better this way. You're a much more huggable size."

"Are you ready for school?" Harry asked, holding her tight, occasionally caressing her hair.

"Uh-huh. Hermione made sure of that." Ginny told him. "I'm going to miss this."

"What?"

"Being able to just _be_ with you, Harry,"

"We'll figure out something, Gin," Harry assured her. "Haimric's private room ought to help."

"You've got a private room?"

Harry nodded. "It's on the third floor, Dobby and some of the other house-elves linked it up to Gryffindor Tower for me. I'll have to show you it tonight."

"Yes you will, love." Ginny confirmed. "Now let's go and get some breakfast before Mum sends out a search party."

"Well, we can't have that." Harry said, and followed her back to the kitchen.

----

Luna and her bodyguard, Laura Grafton, arrived at the Burrow just as they were finishing breakfast. Jenna took Luna's bodyguard - a lean, athletic woman in her late twenties - to one side to brief her on the latest developments; Luna sat down between Hermione and Ginny and helped herself to a cup of tea and some toast. Once he was satisfied all was well, Harry returned to his breakfast.

Neville, his own bodyguard, and his new girlfriend, Megan Jones - Hestia's niece - Apparated in just as the L'Ordine drivers drew up outside. Two charcoal-suited agents got out of the cars, scanning the area. Harry went up to them. "Any problems on the way?"

"No, My Lord," The elder of the two confirmed. "Shall we go?"

"Yes."

The six students, plus Jenna, Tonks and Mrs Weasley got into the cars, then the four guards loaded the trunks into the cars and got in beside the drivers. "King's Cross, My Lord?" The driver of the lead car asked Harry.

"Please."

"As you wish."

When they reached the road, Harry noticed leather-suited motorcyclists on modern Daytona motorbikes moving into escort positions in front and behind the convoy. As they passed through the London suburbs, a third car and outrider joined them until they reached King's Cross.

Once they arrived at King's Cross, Jenna, Tonks and the bodyguards got out of the cars first, and checked that the station was as clear as it could be, then the rest of the passengers got out.

A short, flaxen-haired young girl jumped out of the third car and ran towards Harry. He bent down and scooped her up. Ginny stiffened slightly, then relaxed as she recognised the girl, who was talking very fast in what Ginny guessed was French.

Harry smiled broadly, waiting before Gabrielle paused to take a breath before speaking up. "Bonjour, petit. Dans l'attente de commencer l'école?"

"Je ne peux pas attendre!" Gabrielle confessed. "J'espère que je suis dans Gryffindor comme vous."

"J'espère tellement aussi, petit. Comment vos leçons Anglaises vont-elles?"

"Tout à fait bien," Gabrielle replied brightly. "Il est très difficile de parler l'Anglais."

"Si vous avez besoin de n'importe quelle aide faites-moi savoir."

"Merci."

"I hope my sister is not bothering you too much, Harry?" asked a feminine voice from behind Harry.

"Of course not, Fleur." Harry assured the older girl, who had just got out of the rear car. Bill, still dressed in his usual 'cool' clothes, right down to the earring and long hair, stood behind her. "I've had much worse greetings." He turned to Gabrielle. "Would you mind if I put you down now?"

"Non," said Gabrielle, though Ginny could tell she wasn't entirely happy with the idea - a sentiment that she herself could certainly understand.

As soon as she was on the ground, Gabrielle took off towards the platform and Harry was forced to either follow or let go. He chose the former.

"We'll catch up," Ginny promised him with a chuckle. Fleur and the Delacours' bodyguard followed her, while Bill stayed with the main group to get Gabrielle's luggage.

Ginny sidled over to Jenna. "Did you follow any of that? I'm just curious."

Jenny grinned, "Yeah, most of it. Harry asked her if she was looking forwards to coming to Hogwarts, and how her English lessons were going. Gabrielle told him that she 'couldn't wait' and that she hoped she'd be in Gryffindor-"

"I guessed that bit." Ginny

Jenny nodded, "She also admitted that she finds English hard. Harry said he'd help her if she needed it."

"That's our Harry," said Ginny.

"It is indeed," agreed Jenna, then turned to the bodyguards. "Are the trunks ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied the eldest guard - who had been on the first lead motorcycle during the journey to the station.

"Then let's catch up with Harry," said Jenna. "Mr Larson and Mr McGill, I want you on point. Laura, Tonks, could you cover our backs?" The four mentioned all nodded. "Mrs Weasley, I'd like you in the centre if possible. The rest of you, take flanking positions."

The group moved into the positions decided on by Jenna and then they set off with Bill, Ron, Neville and the eldest guard - a cheerful, stocky Irishman called Edward Miles - pushing the trolleys containing the student's belongings. Jenna's things were in a large rucksack that she slung onto her own back.

It only took them a few minutes to navigate the station's foyer and access Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry and Fleur were just getting out of the train a few carriages down. Bill manoeuvred around the group and headed for his girlfriend, passing Harry on the way.

"Gabrielle's all settled," Harry told them. "We found a compartment with a couple of new first years in it. She'll be fine."

"That's good," Ginny said. "Shall we find a compartment ourselves?"

"Don't forget you have to come up to the Perfects Compartment with us, Ginny." Hermione reminded her. Though she hadn't changed into her robes yet, she was wearing her brand-new Head Girl badge. "Harry, you should probably come too."

"No I shouldn't, Hermione." Harry replied evenly. "Professor McGonagall and I talked with Professor Dumbledore while I was at Caisteal McGonagall last week and decided what I'm still doing this year."

"I guess that's okay then," admitted Hermione, reluctantly.

Harry chuckled, and turned to help Ron lift Hermione's trunk onto the train.

Within a few minutes, Harry, Jenna, Neville and Luna were comfortably settled in their usual compartment at the back of the train. Mrs Weasley and the bodyguards left immediately, and after sharing a tender moment with Jenna and giving Harry, Hermione and Ginny hugs goodbye so did Tonks. Megan disappeared to find her own friends and catch up on the gossip, but not before promising Neville that she would be back before the train got to Hogsmeade.

Harry parked himself on one of the window seats and decided to have a nap. "Could you wake me when Ginny gets back?" he asked Jenna, who nodded. "Or when the trolley comes around."

His Companion nodded, and Harry rested his head against the seatback and closed his eyes, a minute or two later he was asleep.

----

"Wake up, love," said a voice, prompting Harry to open his eyes. He smiled as he was brought face to face with Ginny.

"How was the meeting?" he asked, sitting up so that Ginny could snuggle in next to him.

"Boring," Ginny summarised. "Nothing much new. Did you have a nice nap?"

"I did thanks," Harry admitted. He looked over Ginny's head at Jenna. "Has the snack trolley been past?"

Jenna nodded and handed him some Cauldron Cakes and iced pumpkin juice that had evaded Ron's voracious appetite. Harry and Ginny shared the treats and then relaxed back against the corner of the carriage, each luxuriating in the other's closeness.

Jenna went back to her chess game with Ron - as far as Harry could see, she appeared to be winning but he could see one or two lines of attack that Ron could use to regain control within the next four moves. Neville and Megan - who had clearly returned while Harry was sleeping - were napping in the other window seat. And Hermione and Luna were both engrossed in their reading - Hermione, a thick Ancient Runes text, and Luna her usual _Quibbler_.

The rest of the journey passed peaceably enough, and all too soon the train drew up at the platform of Hogsmeade Station.

Once he was certain that his young charge was safely in Hagrid's care, Harry joined Jenna, Ginny and Luna in one of the carriages. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Megan ended up in the one behind.

It didn't take long for the carriages to reach Hogwarts. Passing through the Entrance Hall, Harry was pleased to note that - as planned - Professor McGonagall had returned to her usual Start-of-Year post and was waiting to receive the new first years after their boat ride across the lake.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly took their seats at the top end of the Gryffindor Table, while Neville escorted Megan to her seat at the Hufflepuff Table before seating himself. Luna of course joined the Ravenclaws, and Jenna walked up to the Staff Table and sat down with Professor McGonagall's empty seat on one side and TK Davis on the other.

A few minutes later, the first years filed in lead by Professor McGonagall. Harry caught Gabrielle's eye and gave her reassuring nod.

"Welcome all to Hogwarts School.

Where work and fun are both the rule...

A thousand years and more ago

Four wizards did this place make known

A place of learning of many kinds

A House for each, of different mind:

The daring Gryffindors, whose

Bravery you may well choose.

The clever Ravenclaw, where

Wit and learning is the fare.

Kind Hufflepuff of forest soil

May bring fun, but also toil.

The sly Slytherins, you may to depend

Use any means to their own end.

Now put me on,

I'm never wrong,

For I'm the Sorting Hat!"

"When I call your name, step forward and put on the Hat." McGonagall told the first years as she unrolled her usual parchment. "When you have been Sorted, go to the appropriate House Table."

"Abbott, Harold."

"_HUFFLEPUFF_!"

"Constant, Mary."

"_Gryffindor_!" replied the Hat promptly

"Constant, William."

This time the Hat took a little longer, but after a few minutes deliberation, sent William to join his cousin in Gryffindor.

"Delacour, Gabrielle."

There was a long pause. "_Gryffindor_!"

"Edgecombe, Amrita."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Filch, Cerberus."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Higgs, Lester."

"_Slytherin_!"

"Johnson, Clarissa."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Long, Devon."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"McGonagall, Demeter."

"Is she…?" Ron asked.

"She's Professor McGonagall's great niece," Harry explained.

"Shh!" hissed Hermione

The youngest McGonagall was like all her family declared a Gryffindor and promptly sat down in the empty chair between Gabrielle and the Constants.

"Macmillan, Amy."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Patil, Pasha."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Turpin, Brian."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

Finally, one the last student (Michael Zee, "Slytherin!") had been Sorted, McGonagall rolled up her parchment and took her place at the Staff Table.

Dumbledore rose to his feet. "I have a few start-of-term announcements to make. But they can wait until you have eaten."

With that, the four house tables, and the staff table, were magically filled with food and drink. Ron tucked in with his usual gusto. Harry carefully selected a few choice items, and after passing the jug of pumpkin juice to Ginny so she could have some, he started eating.

About ten minutes later, he became aware that Seamus had asked him a question. "Could you repeat the question?"

"Sure. What did you do over the summer, Harry?"

"This and that," Harry replied. "Haimric, Jenna and I spent most of July on assignment for L'Ordine. I can't talk about that, it's classified. I made it to the Burrow for my birthday - as you know - and spent about two weeks there. Ginny and I went to the Golden House for Ginny's birthday, Jenna and Tonks came along too. And I spent some time in Righlionn and visited Caisteal McGonagall for about a week. You?"

"Not much. Visited my dad's parents in Donegal. That was okay. Pity Ireland didn't make it into the finals this time isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "It is. From what I heard the Bulgarians swept the board this time around."

"They did," Ron confirmed darkly, then yelped as Hermione elbowed him in the side. "Better luck next time I guess."

"Agreed."

They spent the next hour or so enjoying the excellent cooking off the Hogwarts house elves. Once the last desert dish had disappeared from the tables, Dumbledore rose to his feet again. "Now that you are all fed and watered, I have a few Start-of-Term announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest is as always forbidden to all students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third-year. Several of the House teams will be looking for replacements this year, so if you are interested in playing, please see your Head of House or Madam Hooch.

"I would also like to welcome some new and returning staff members: For the first time in eight years, we have no replacement Defence Professor. However, Professor McGonagall will be resuming her duties as my Deputy and will be teaching Transfiguration this year alongside our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Osterhagan, formally of the Schwarzwald Academy. I would also like to welcome Professors Anderson and Edingson, from Massachusetts School of Magic, as our new Divination and Charms professors; Professor Wilkinson will be taking over the teaching of History of Magic; Professor Yakovlev, late of the Durmstrang Institute, will be replacing Madam Pomphrey as Potions Master and finally, Professor Gladstone, will replacing Dr Daniels as head of Ancient Runes Department. I hope you will make all our new teachers fell welcome. And now, I believe it is time that - at least some of you - were in bed."

Hermione rose at that, and with the eager aid of the two new fifth-year Prefects - Tanya Spinnet and Frank Doyle - and the less willing aid of Ron, herded the Gryffindor first-years through the crowds.

Harry waited until the crowds had thinned out a little and Jenna had joined he, Neville and Ginny before making his own move. They dropped Jenna off at the door to the Staff Wing, and continued up to Gryffindor Tower. "What's the password?" Neville asked.

"Wolfsbane," replied Harry and the Fat Lady's portrait swung to one side to allow them entry. Ron was already waiting for them.

"Hermione's still settling one or two of the first years," he told them. "Gabrielle's fine though."

Harry nodded. "Shall we adjourn to my quarters?" he suggested. "Hermione should be able to join us when she's done. The password to both doors is on her list."

His three friends nodded and Harry crossed to a wooden panel on the opposite side of the room to the stairs. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Oh really?" said Ginny teasingly. "Do tell."

Harry chuckled, then the panel slid to one side and they were able to enter his quarters. The small room strongly resembled the Defence Against the Dark Arts office under Mad-Eye Moody, though the leather and crimson-and-gold velvet furnishings were rather more comfortable looking. There were also several bookcases and a small potions-making area with a lockable cupboard. The Sword of Gryffindor sat on the small mantelpiece, and several other bladed weapons - mostly of Japanese or Ealbhari manufacture - hung around the walls.

"Have a seat," Harry invited, sitting down in a rather large red-leather armchair himself. Ron decided on the sofa and Neville chose the pair to Harry's own chair. Ginny, after appearing to consider the situation for a moment or two, sat down on Harry's lap. Harry winced slightly, and shifted her so that her weight was lying more comfortably on him.

Hermione arrived about ten minutes later and joined Ron on his sofa. The five friends spent the next hour or so catching up on the summer's events and speculating as to what the next year had in store for them. Then, after sharing part of a small decanter of Glen Luibh with him, Ron, Hermione and Neville bid Harry goodnight and headed back through the portal to Gryffindor Tower. Harry showed Ginny around the rest of his quarters - which contained two more rooms, a bathroom even more luxurious than the Prefect or Head Boy's bathrooms, and a large bedroom with a king-sized, four-poster bed.

Ginny yawned. "I'd love to stay and chat, Harry. But I suspect I've got a full schedule tomorrow so I need to get some sleep. And even if we are dating I don't think Mum would take too kindly to me sleeping with you just yet." Ginny grinned, blushing slightly.

Harry chuckled and walked over to her. He gave her a warm hug and a passionate kiss on the lips. "Possibly, not. Good night, Ginny."

"Good night, Harry. Sweet dreams."

"Of you? Always," said Harry.

----

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, but I was very busy over the X-Mas and New Year holidays with work, and my Power Rangers fic also took up quite a bit of my time. William Constant and his cousin are the property of William Corlett and the BBC and appear in the book/TV series _The Magician's House_. Neville's change in girlfriends from Luna to Megan Jones - a character from the HPM interview that has not so far appeared in the books - was promoted by JKR's recent confirmation that N/L is non-canon. Chapter Four will be out as soon as possible, but don't expect it any sooner than mid-January. As always, feedback is very welcome._


	4. Chapter 4: Seventh Year Begins

**Chapter 4: Seventh Year Begins**

Ginny and Jenna were already up and eating breakfast together at the Gryffindor table when Harry entered the Great Hall at six am the next morning, Gabrielle and Professor McGonagall's niece Demeter were sitting with them. Jenna was chatting with Gabrielle in rapid-fire French about Hogwarts, while Ginny and Dee appeared to be discussing Quidditch teams. Glancing over at the Hufflepuff table, he saw Neville and Megan deep in conversation with several of the seventh-years in the Advanced Herbology class.

"Morning, girls," said Harry, giving Ginny a peck on the cheek and sitting down beside her. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, love."

"Yes, Harry."

"Oui."

"As did I."

"Good." Harry eyed the spread in front of him, then opted to start with a bowl of porridge. He asked Ginny to pass it to him. "Dee, Gabby, are you ready for your first day of classes"

"Oui. I am particularly looking forward to…" said Gabrielle. "What is the English word for Breuvages?"

"Potions." Harry supplied. "I am looking forward to it myself. I didn't have a chance to meet Professor Yakovlev when I was here last week; he only arrived in England two days ago. Apparently some mix-up between the Russian МВКA and the DIMC. It's all been sorted out though. What about you, Dee?"

"I am also looking to the start of lessons," confessed Demeter. "Though I wish Aun-Professor McGonagall was teaching us, not this new professor."

"Marie Osterhagan is very good at her job," Harry assured her. "Actually she's a lot like Professor McGonagall or your mother. I think you'll like her."

Ron and Hermione joined them about half-an-hour later and Professor McGonagall handed around the timetables a few minutes later.

The two first-years had History of Magic first thing, followed by Charms in the afternoon. To Gabrielle's disappointment they didn't have Potions until Friday morning. Ginny had Care of Magical Creatures for her first lesson, then Muggle Studies, followed by Transfiguration in the afternoon. Harry and Hermione had Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts in the morning and a free afternoon. Ron and Neville had only Defence Against the Dark Arts on their schedules as neither was taking Potions.

The bell rang about ten minutes later, and they hurried off to lessons. Ron offered to show the two first-years to class, and they accepted.

-

"Good morning class. My name is Professor Yakovlev. I will be your Potions professor for the remainder of your time here," said the Potion Master. "Today, you will begin most difficult part of your study of art of potions making. Do exactly what I tell you, then I tell you, how I tell you… you will pass. Do not, you vill fail. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor," chorused the class.

"Good. Then we may begin," he said. "Class this year will be divided into two halves. Theory lessons will continue as normal, however practical lessons will be devoted to individual research projects. You may work in pairs if you wish, however, no more than 'Acceptable' will be given for project if so. You have one week to prepare a research paper and submit it to me."

Most of the class nodded to show they understood. "Also, anyone completing project before end of third term will not be required to continue with practical sessions. Now, as I know that there is much to do, you are dismissed for rest of lesson."

Most of the class took this as a hint to leave as quickly as possible, one or two students including both Harry and Hermione hung back. "Mr Potter, what can I do for you?"

"I've been working on something for Haimric recently. Could that be used"

"Is it your own work?"

"It is."

"Then yes, it can be used and full marks may be given."

Harry nodded, then walked over to the door, Hermione conversed briefly with the professor, then joined Harry, looking rather pleased with herself. "Can we stop by the library? I want to check something."

"No problem."

-

"How was Care of Magical Creatures, _ionúin_?" Harry asked Ginny as she joined he, Jenna and Neville at the Gryffindor table for lunch on Thursday.

"Not bad, love. Hagrid had some Jarveys for us. Nasty, foul-mouthed beasts, but not exactly dangerous unless you're a gnome." Ginny replied. "Hang on, what did you call me?"

"_Ionúin,_" Harry repeated. "It's Ealbhari. There's no exactly translation but 'beloved' or 'soulmate' is close. Do you mind"

"No, I like it. I just didn't know what it meant that's all. How was Transfiguration?"

"Not bad. We're looking into the theory of human-animal self-transformations. How to become an Animagi, that sort of thing."

"Do you think you could do that?" Ginny asked. "Become an Animagi."

Harry nodded. "Haimric has already probed me. I have three possible Animagus forms."

"Three? Isn't that supposed to be impossible?" asked Neville.

"Normally speaking it would be," Jenna confirmed. "However, bonding to the Amulet has increased the number of _ciaric_ particles in Harry's cells to far above normal."

"Ciaric particles? What are they?" Ginny asked.

"They are the form of magic energy that those with the potential for shapeshifting, like Animagi and Metamorphmagi, have inside them." Jenna explained. "I've also heard of some cases of artificially generated _ciaric_ fields being used to give Muggles limited magical powers, usually through some sort of talisman. Just out of interest, what are your potential forms?"

"Cobra, falcon and tiger," Harry admitted. "Haimric seems to think that the cobra is due to my two-fold connection - through Voldemort and the Amulet - to Slytherin, and apparently big cats aren't uncommon among dual or regular Animagi in the Gryffindor clan. He thinks the falcon is probably my 'main form'."

"That fits. You're an amazing flier."

"Thanks, Gin. Do you have anything after lunch?"

"No. And Hagrid didn't assign any homework either."

"Excellent" said Harry, a broad grin on his face. "Jenna, can you run interference for me this afternoon? I don't want to be disturbed unless something very urgent comes up."

"No problem."

-

"How was yer summer, Harry" Hagrid asked. Harry, Ginny and Jenna, along with the two first years, had come down to see him after classes on Friday. "How are Ron and Hermione? Haven' seen much o' them."

"Allegedly, they're busy writing up the weekly summary from the Prefects for the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and the Heads of House." Harry replied, sitting down in one of the large armchairs.

"Not sure how they're going to do that," Ginny said, joining Harry on his chair and snuggling up to him. "I haven't given them my report yet. And I'm pretty sure Simon hasn't done his yet either."

"Well, I suppose they could be making a start with the other reports," Harry suggested. Ginny looked at him oddly. "I guess not."

"Well tha's old news," Hagrid said dismissively. "How long 'ave you an' Ginny bin goin' out"

"Well, we're not going out exactly," Harry explained. "We decided to give it a go after we went to the theatre with Jenna and Tonks for Ginny's birthday. We're feeling our way around things at the moment."

"Well, if yeh ask me, I'd say yer there already, Harry."

"Hagrid's right about that you know, Harry," added Jenna. "To be honest I was rather surprised when you asked me if I wanted to come with you that night."

"The only way Molly would let me take Ginny was if we had a chaperone," Harry admitted. "I thought you'd be the most sensible choice, _cuallach_."

"Well, that is sort of what I'm here for," Jenna admitted. "How was your summer, Hagrid"

"It was fine, thanks fer askin'. Grawpy and me went over ter France ter stay wit' Olympe at her home. She rears them horses tha' pull th' carriages did yeh know tha'?"

Jenna nodded. "The Olympe family is well-known in horse-breeding circles."

"What did yeh do over yer summer, Harry?"

"This and that. Jenna and I spent some time in Venice and Rome in July, then came back through Paris in time for my birthday party. I stayed at the Burrow for a couple of weeks then went to Righlionn to bring back Professor McGonagall. I stayed at the McGonagalls' _caisteal_ for a few days - that's when I met Dee here" he said nodding towards Demeter. "-Then went back to the Burrow in time to catch a ride to King's Cross."

They chatted with Hagrid for a while longer. Hagrid invited them to stay for tea, Demeter and Gabrielle looked interested, but Harry and Ginny - having experienced Hagrid's cooking before - politely declined for the group.

-

"What are we going to go about Quidditch this year, Harry?" Ron asked after a chess match on Sunday evening. "Has anyone asked to try out?"

"Unfortunately, no." Harry admitted. "But I've talked to Manuel and he's agreed to step and replace Katie. He plays better on the left though, so we might need to see if Ginny can play centre."

"I reckon she could." Ron said, after pondering it for a minute or two as he put away the pieces. "She's got the speed – thanks to that broom you made her – and she can manage the extra pushing too. Couldn't Paul stay up front though?"

Harry shook his head. "He's still even shorter than Ginny, and he doesn't have her stamina either. Plus with Manuel – or Alan – on the left they'd be out of balance."

"Let's keep it as an option though?"

"Good idea." Harry agreed. "Can you put the notice up in the common room? I've got some paperwork to finish up, then I'm going to get an early night."

"No problem," Ron said, taking the sheet of parchment from the desktop. "Is it okay if Ginny comes in to say goodnight?"

"If she's back by nine, yes."

"Okay, I'll tell her."

"Night, Harry."

"Night, Ron."

Ron rose to his feet and crossed to the door connecting Harry's quarters to the Gryffindor common room. He pulled the door and walked out.

-

As it turning out, they didn't need to worry. Ginny took the change to centre position in her stride and the first practice session of the new session flew by.By the time they'd hadtwo hours practice it was almost curfew, so Harry called a halt and the team quickly packed up their things. By the time he'd put away the balls and had a shower most of the team had left, including Ron who disappeared with Hermione to 'patrol'. Ginny however was waiting outside for him, for once neither of the first years nor Jenna was with her.

"Private time at last," Harry declared, slipping his arm around Ginny's waist. "Do you have any homework?" When Ginny shook her head, he grinned. "Then we'll have to find some other way to pass the time before you go to bed, won't we?"

"You're a clever guy, Harry," said Ginny, stretching up to kiss his cheek. "You'll figure something out."

Harry nodded. He had one or two ideas, though his thoughts were constrained by the 'rules' they had placed on their relationship after their visit with Hagrid. Despite those constraints, they had no trouble filling the time, in fact they fell asleep together on Harry's sofa, and didn't wake until the next morning when Jenna came in to leave some papers for Haimric's attention.

Harry untangled himself from Ginny and sat up, "Jenna, we-"

Jenna stopped him. "It's none of my business, Harry. Besides, I can see you didn't get up to anything. Would you like me to get some clean clothes and stuff for Ginny?"

"That would be great," Harry agreed. "Is there anything really important in that?" he asked, nodding to the pile of papers on his desk.

"Mostly routine stuff."

"Okay. I've got a free period tomorrow, I'll review it then."

"That should be fine." Jenna agreed, and then crossed to the door into Gryffindor Tower. "I'll just go and get those clothes for Ginny."

The noise of the door closing caused Ginny to stir, after a few seconds she blinked and opened her eyes.

Harry grinned. "Morning, Gin."

"Mmmm… Morning, Harry," said Ginny, and pulled Harry back down to her so she could snuggle against him. "I could get used to this."

"Don't get too comfortable, _ionúin_. We need to get down to breakfast soon." Harry warned her. "Jenna was here a minute ago, she's going to get you some fresh clothes. We didn't think you'd want to wear yesterday's after sleeping in them."

"You got that right," Ginny told him. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven."

"Can I use your shower?"

"Mi casa es su casa, Gin."

Ginny looked at him strangely, "That means yes, doesn't it?"

Harry nodded, "Sorry, I keep forgetting most people don't have my skill with languages."

"That's okay, love," Ginny assured him. She smiled slyly. "Do you want to come in and scrub my back?"

"I think that would fall under the heading of 'things we aren't going to do yet', Gin." Harry reminded her.

"Pity," mused Ginny, then walked into the bathroom.

Harry followed her path with his eyes and was just able to sneak a glimpse of her dropping her robes to the floor before the door swung shut.

_You are too much of a gentleman sometimes, amici._ Haimric commented.

"I've waited this long," Harry said. "I can wait until we're both ready. We only realised we loved each other about a month ago, and we've only been together for a fortnight."

_That is true. Do whatever you feel best._

-

The rest of the first half-term passed quickly. The seventh years were being worked harder than ever, even Hermione was starting to feel the strain and it was only the support of Haimric, Ginny, Jenna and his other friends that kept Harry going. His huge workload - between his Potions coursework, his other lessons, his duties as Head and Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor and the need to keep up with the activities of L'Ordine meant that he had little time to relax – though he and Ginny did usually try and carve out at least an hour of 'private time' most nights and Ginny often fell asleep (fully clothed) on either Harry's sofa or bed.

Halloween was soon upon them, and Harry and Ginny – their weekend fortunately free of homework – happily joined the throng of - mostly younger - students, heading down to the village. They browsed round the usual shops, and Harry even managed to persuade Ginny to visit one of the jewellery emporiums and bought her a delicate gold necklace with a lucky cat charm on it and matching earrings.

After they had finished their shopping, Harry lead Ginny to a part of the village she'd never been to before, and ushered her into a small restaurant. The hostess - a tall, willowy woman who reminded Ginny a little of Remus' girlfriend Emmeline Vance - came over to greet them. "Hello sir, we've been expecting you. Table for two?"

"Please."

"Right this way."

Harry and Ginny were soon ensconced in one of the corner booths. The hostess – who turned out to be Emmeline's second cousin, Rachel Vincent – left a basket of bread and a bottle of Gillywater on the table then left them alone. "Harry?"

"It's okay, _ionúin_," Harry assured her. "Rachel works for the same people I do. She's one of your Hogsmeade spies. We're safe here."

Ginny shook her head, "Is this a date?"

"I think it is, yes. If you want it to be?"

"I do."

"Then it is."

After that they lapsed into a comfortable silence, broken only by the arrival of their meals, which turned out to be well-cooked and very tasty Italian cuisine, something that Ginny hadn't been exposed to a great deal, but found she liked. They finished the meal by sharing a large strawberry and chocolate ice-cream sundae. Once that was eaten, Harry paid the bill and they left.

When they returned to the village proper, they headed over to the Hog's Head. Harry caught Aberforth's eye as they entered to the pub and the younger Dumbledore – who was at his usual post behind the bar – indicated that Harry should go upstairs.

By the time they entered the upstairs parlour, most of those Harry was expecting – the older Gryffindor seventh years – minus Dean Thomas – and Jenna; the Creeveys, Ernie and Hannah, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini and another thirty or so students from fourth year to seventh – had already arrived. The rest arrived within a few minutes of Harry's own arrival.

Once everyone was seated, Harry spoke. "I expect you're wondered why I asked you all to meet me here?"

"It's about the DA isn't it?"

"Yes Neville, it is," Harry admitted. "The DA – Dumbledore's Army – was a key to our survival over the last twelve, even twenty-four months. But times have changed, and I no longer feel that the DA is needed in its current form. Voldemort is gone for good, and the last remnants of his armies are well on the way to being destroyed. The chances of them launching an attack on the castle are slim to none and so a defence force is no longer necessary – nor as Zacharias pointed a year ago, is an extra-curricular Defence class.

"But, that said I do believe the DA has one role left to play…"

"What's that?" Zacharias asked.

"It's simple," Harry told him. "The DA brought us all together as one. Purebloods, half-bloods, Muggleborns… Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins. I don't what that to go away. Because that, my friends, is the only true way to prevent the rise of another evil despot like Lord Voldemort.

"To that end, the DA – which will now be known as the Unity Association – will continue to meet, though in a different location that I am in the process of finding, and its purpose will nothing more or less than unity of among _all_ Hogwarts students. Are you with me?"

Ginny and Jenna were already sitting at his side, but at those words Ron, Hermione, Neville, Megan and Luna - followed by Seamus, the Creeveys, the Patils, Blaise Zabini and Harry's four most loyal Hufflepuff supporters - moved to his side as well. "We're with you, Harry," declared Hermione, speaking for the group.

-

_A/N: Sorry about the long delay between chapters, but things have been a little weird lately for me and I just haven't been able to get my head down to writing. Hopefully I should be able to get the next one up a little quicker. As always feedback is welcome._


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Christmas, Harry

**Chapter 5: Happy Christmas, Harry**

The next month or so passed briskly, but quietly. The Unity Association met once or twice a week in its new meeting room on the third floor and looking back on it, Harry admitted that it had been as successful as he had hoped. Students - many of whom hadn't been interested in the more 'violent' Dumbledore's Army - flocked to the meetings in droves and by mid-December it was the best attended of all the school clubs and with only a few occasional hiccups everyone followed Harry's one basic rule: _Politics, be it pure-blood dogma or Inter-House rivalries, stays outside. _

Some practical lessons were learned - Harry, Hermione, Jenna and some of the other seventh years were still available to help younger students with any problems they were having with class work, and even teach the odd spell that wasn't on the syllabus.

The Unity Association meeting room, due to its relative isolation, also became a popular trysting spot once the snows closed in and it was impossible to venture outside the castle. However, Harry and his friends rarely made use of it in this capacity as they had other more private places to use: Harry and Ginny of course had use of Haimric's quarters, and Ron and Hermione had both the Gryffindor 'Head' rooms to choose from. Where Neville and Megan went when they needed some quiet time Harry didn't know, nor did he particularly want to.

On the day before the first match of the Quidditch season, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years had a double period of Charms with the new professor, Ambrosio Edingson. They had been studying basic tracking charms for the past few weeks, Harry, Ron and Hermione were of course familiar with the simple 'Four Points' Spell, and all three had quickly got to grips with the slightly more advanced Locator Charm that allowed you to pin-point a static person or object.

"Now that most of you have got grips with 'Cuspis mihi', we're going to move on," announced Professor Edingson. "The next charm we're going to learn is the basic tracking spell used to locate moving objects. Does anyone know the incantation?"

"Vestigius," replied Hermione.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor," said Edingson. "Now, the movements for the Tracking Charm are similar to the Locator Charm. Please watch me for a moment then you can have a go. _Vestigius._"

By the end of the lesson, only Harry (who already knew the spell thanks to Haimric) and Hermione were able to perform it. "Ten points to Gryffindor for Mr Potter and Miss Granger's excellent efforts. I would like two feet of parchment for the next lesson on locating and tracking charms. Class dismissed."

"Welcome to the opening match of the new Quidditch season. Today, defending champions, Gryffindor, take on the brute strength of Slytherin!" declared Colin.

"Having lost senior Chaser and team stalwart Katie Bell over the summer, Gryffindor Captain Harry Potter has made a few changes to his front line. Allow me to present… Weasley, Kirke, Sloper, Perez, Peschino, Weasley aaaaannnnd… _Potter_!"

"Despite the abys-"

"Creevey…" warned Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor," said Colin, not sounding sorry in the least. "Despite the, er… lack of successes last season, Slytherin Captain Theo Nott has kept the same team as when he became Captain last year. So, I re-introduce…. Crabbe, Goyle, Guile, Roche, Ares, MacBean and _Nott_!"

"Remember, I want a nice clean game," warned Hooch.

"The Quaffle is in the air… and they're off! Weasley snatches the Quaffle for Gryffindor, passes it back to new Chaser Manuel Perez, last year only a reserve… Perez passes it back to Weasley. Weasley ducks a Bludger - sent her way by Beater Goyle of Slytherin - and speeds towards the Slytherin goal. Slytherin Captain Nott tries cut her off, she passes the Quaffle to Chaser Peschino, who shoots… and scores! Gryffindor lead ten to nothing!"

There was a brief roar of triumph from the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and even a few Ravenclaws. "Slytherin has possession, Captain Theo Nott with the Quaffle, passes to Chaser Ares. Ares aims for the goal, he shoots… the Quaffle is intercepted by Chaser Weasley and Gryffindor are back in possession."

The next hour or so passed fairly predictably, Gryffindor scored six more times - four from penalties awarded against Slytherin. After the fifth penalty was called, cobbing, against both Slytherin Beaters - Harry called for timeout.

"They're killing us out there, Harry," Ron observed, rubbing his shoulder were a stray Bludger had clipped it. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"That's easy for you to say," observed Perez. "I'm the one that nearly got squashed."

"I hear you, guys," Harry assured them. "But we're fifty points up. I'm going to try and end this as quickly as possible, but you might need to hang in there for a little while longer. In the meantime, try the Hawkeshead Attacking Formation - Conroy variation, that should take some of the flak off."

"But that'll leave you and Ron exposed," Ginny pointed out.

"We can handle it." Harry told her. After a moment, Ron nodded. "Let's go, guys." The seven players re-mounted their brooms and awaited Madam Hooch's signal to return to play.

"And as play resumes, the Gryffindor team seems to be taking a rather more aggressive approach. The Chasers have been joined by both Beaters and are flying in formation directly at the Slytherin goal, Chaser Weasley has the Quaffle, passes back to Perez. He shoots… and scores. Gryffindor lead eighty to twenty!"

Harry had just spotted the golden glint of the Snitch halfway down the pitch near the teachers' stand, he banked sharply and sped towards it. Second later, he felt the bush of feathers inside his clenched fist.

"Captain Harry Potter catches the Snitch!" announced Colin. "Gryffindor wins two-hundred and thirty to twenty!"

The next six weeks passed quickly, broken only by the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match at the end of November, which Hufflepuff won by a hundred-and-seventy points due to a fantastic catch by their Seeker, Scott Summerby.

"He's definitely going to be the one to watch out for," Harry commented to Ginny. They, and Neville, had gone down to the match in support of Megan and Zacharias, and in Harry and Ginny's case to check out the competition.

Ginny nodded. "We'll do fine, Harry."

"I hope so."

"I'm going down to congratulate Megan," Neville told them. "See you later?"

"Sure."

On the Monday before classes were due to finish for the year, Ginny went looking for Harry just before curfew. She found him standing at the top of the West Tower. "Are you okay, love?" she asked, sliding her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just thinking that's all, _ionúin_," Harry told her. "Did you know that it's been exactly a year since the attack on Hogwarts?" Ginny didn't say anything but he could feel her nodding. "I was standing right here when the alarm sounded."

"Does that bother you?"

"No," Harry assured her. "It just makes me think."

"Are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Jenna wants to come. Is that okay?"

"Fine by me, love," Ginny assured him. "I made my peace with her months ago. Tonks'll be glad to see her. I think Remus and Emmeline are coming over for Christmas dinner."

"That'll be nice. I haven't seen much of Remus outside of the staff meetings. We'd better get back in. I wouldn't want you to be out after curfew. I might have to give a detention."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, and grinned slyly. "Really, and what would that involve?"

"I'm sure I could think of something," replied Harry, just as slyly.

Harry spent most of Friday afternoon packing his trunk. After dinner, he and Ginny returned to his quarters for studying and snuggling.

"It's going to difficult to find space to do this once we get back to the Burrow," Ginny told him, then giggled as Harry bent over to kiss her ear.

"I'm sure we'll manage, Gin," Harry told her, shifting his attention to the sensitive spot in the hollow below the lobe. "Have you got your presents sorted?"

"Of course. You?"

"I'm still waiting for Ron's to arrive," Harry admitted. "I sent it off last week to have something special done to it."

"Cool. What am I getting?"

"You'll have to wait 'til Christmas morning like everyone else, Gin."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be worth the wait."

"Oh, it will be," Harry promised, then he yawned. "Do you want to say here tonight?"

"I'd love to, Harry," Ginny said. "Why?"

"We won't have much chance while we're at the Burrow," Harry reminded her. "I don't want to lose any time I can with you."

"That's sweet, Harry. Can I borrow a t-shirt or something to sleep in?"

"Sure. Just have a look in my top drawer, pick something you like."

Ginny untangled herself from Harry and went into his bedroom. Harry waited a few minutes before following.

The bedroom was empty but Ginny called to him from the bathroom. Harry grinned, then quickly changed into his pyjamas and went into the bathroom. Ginny was standing in front of the mirror brushing her teeth. She was wearing one of Harry's Weird Sisters t-shirts - a dark green one - and he could see a pair of his boxers poking out from under the hem, which sat mid-thigh.

"That t-shirt looks better on you than it does on me," Harry observed.

"It does doesn't it?" said Ginny brightly. "I'll leave you to it. Don't be long."

"I won't be," Harry promised. "See you in a minute, _ionúin_."

Ginny finished brushing her teeth then left. Harry quickly completed his evening ritual and then went back into the bedroom. Ginny was already in bed. Harry extinguished the lights and go into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. "'Night, Ginny."

"'Night, Harry."

Secure in each other's embrace, both teens were soon asleep.

Remus, Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur were waiting for the teens and Jenna when they stepped off the train at King's Cross. Gabrielle immediately made a beeline for her sister, who hugged her warmly.

"I'm afraid Tonks couldn't be here, Jenna," Remus told her, as he spied her looking around hopefully. "She was called away on an important mission."

Jenna sighed. "Any idea when she'll be back?"

"She said to tell she's not sure."

"Okay," Jenny said, and then she drew herself up, all business again. "Are the cars from the bank here?"

Remus nodded. Jenna spotted the teens' bodyguards on her second scan of the station and beckoned them forward. Once all the pleasantries were out of the way, the bodyguards took charge of the luggage and they moved out to the cars. The trip back to Ottery St. Catchpole was quiet, and within two hours Harry was back in his room at the Burrow unpacking.

He was just putting away the last of his things when Jenna poked her head in. "Can I have a word, Harry?"

"Sure, Jen. Have a seat."

"Would you mind if I went back to the flat until Tonks finishes her mission or Christmas Day?"

"Is being here too much for you?" Harry asked.

Jenna nodded. "I can handle Hogwarts, but here just feels… odd."

"When were you planning on leaving?"

"Fleur and Gabrielle are going into London tomorrow afternoon to pick up some new clothes for Gabby. I thought I'd go with them."

"It's fine with me, _cuallach_," Harry told her. "I'll contact you if I need you. Give my best to Jackson and the others."

"I will."

Harry and Ginny were in middle of breakfast the next morning when they were interrupted by Molly's raised voice. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Uh-oh, full name. Ron's in trouble now," observed Ginny. "What do you think Mum's caught him doing now?"

"As a guess, she probably caught him and Hermione together," Harry said.

Ginny nodded, "Hermione wasn't in my room when I woke up this morning so she's probably in Ron's room."

"Your mum doesn't sound pleased by that," Harry observed dryly.

"Yes, well. Mum wants grandchildren, but she'd rather they came from Bill or Charlie first. And she doesn't like the idea of sex before marriage either."

"Do you think I should tell her about the amulet I gave Hermione at Easter?"

"It might help, but then she'd probably get angry with you instead."

"I'll risk it," said Harry, putting down his knife and fork and rising to his feet.

"What's so special about Hermione's amulet, Ginny?" asked Luna, coming in through the backdoor with Grafton in tow.

"Hi Luna. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Ginny," Luna told her. "Hermione's amulet?"

"It's got an anti-pregnancy charm on it. Harry bought it from Cora Airoduille, a Ealbhari Archmage. A Veela and an Incubus couldn't break through it," Ginny told her. "It's also spelled so that Hermione can't take it off unless she wants to have children."

"I see. Do you think your mother will be mollified?"

"Not much," Ginny admitted. "But it should help a little."

As Ginny predicted, Molly was only partially placated, and all four teens were forced to trend carefully over the next few days, as even the slightest hint of 'impropriety' started Molly off on another rant about how 'she didn't get up that sort of thing in her day' (which Harry knew from Johannes' memories and his conversations with Professors McGonagall and Hagrid wasn't true).

Things were a little tense between Molly and the four teens for the next few days – Luna was exempted because she was a guest and in any case single – but Molly eventually relented on Christmas Eve and allowed the five of them to 'set up camp' in the living room that evening in sleeping bags. Her only condition were that Jenna (who had returned that morning) also sleep in the room as chaperone. Harry commented to Ginny that that was rather pointless as Jenna had no interest in stopping them from doing anything but decided not to tempt the fragile détente by pointing this out to Molly. When Molly came down in the morning the two couples were snuggled together – Ron and Hermione over by Jenna's sofa and Harry and Ginny by the fire – but each of the four were wrapped in separate bags so she didn't think anything of it.

Christmas Day itself passed pleasantly. Jenna and her flatmates, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus and Emmeline, and of course Harry and Hermione, joined the entire Weasley family - minus Percy, but including Fleur and Gabrielle - for Christmas dinner. After dinner, the presents were handed round.

Harry thought he did reasonably well: there was the usual chocolate from Ron, Hagrid and Molly - who also made him a new jumper; books from Hermione, Luna, Remus and Emmeline; a bottle of very nice aftershave from Ginny; and an antique Musashi-style _katana_ from Jenna, Tonks and the flatmates. He was equally generous with his own gifts to his friends: for Hermione, a bound original of _Bonham's Guide to Healing_; for Ginny, a spider-silk gown made by an Ealbhari thread-mage; for Jenna and Tonks, a book on aromatherapy and a box of massage oils; a new gold-and-silver chess-set for Ron. A new cookbook for Molly, a book on runes for Daniels, and small gifts for the rest of the party to round things out.

On the evening of Christmas Day, Harry and Ginny finally managed to get some time to relax together, though in deference to Molly's wishes, they opted to spend it in the living room. They curled up together in one of the larger armchairs by the fire, and watched Ron and Jenna pay chess. Hermione was ensconced in one of the other armchairs reading her new book and occasionally looking up at the chess game.

"How's the book, Hermione?" Harry asked after a while.

"It's fascinating," Hermione told him. "Thanks for giving it to me."

"I thought you'd make good use of it," Harry told her. "And it seemed appropriate. Apolla got it from her little brother, so I thought as your 'little brother' I should give it to you."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said with a smile. "By the way, you call Jenna 'companion', Ginny 'beloved', is there a word for me?"

"Jarroca," said Harry promptly. "A female friend that is closer than family. The male form is 'jarrovra'."

Hermione reached over and hugged Harry warmly. "Thank you."

_  
A/N: Sorry about the huge wait between chapters, but work is still rather busy at the moment and an IT course and my voluntary work are taking up a lot of the remaining time. However, I have not given up on this fic and I am hoping to get it finished before July 16th though I'm not certain if I'll manage it. Chapter 6 will be up as soon as possible. In the meantime, please review. _


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Year Begins

**Chapter 6: The Final Year Begins**

Harry and his friends stayed at the Burrow until the fourth of January, then they packed up their things and the L'Ordine drivers took them to King's Cross to catch the train to Hogwarts. The journey itself was uneventful and they arrived back in the castle just in time for the evening meal. After dinner, Harry did the rounds and handed presents to the few friends he hadn't managed to see over Christmas: Dumbledore, Hagrid and the two McGonagalls. Professor McGonagall had a few administrative matters that she needed to address urgently so it was almost curfew before Harry returned to his quarters to find Ginny waiting for him.

"Sorry about the wait, Ginny," Harry said as he began his nightly rituals. "Professor McGonagall had some paperwork she needed me to sign off on."

"That's okay, Harry," Ginny assured him.

Once they had both finished their preparations, the two teens slipped into Harry's bed and were soon asleep.

The winter term began the next day, and the seventh years were soon deep into preparation for the upcoming NEWTs - within two days Ron, Hermione and the seventh-year Ravenclaws were rarely seen outside of the Library when they weren't in class and Hermione often missed at least one meal a day. Harry, secure in the knowledge that he knew the theory, concentrated on his practical work, spending long hours in his quarters or the Potions dungeon working on his potion and Neville and Megan spent most of their time in the greenhouses as they both felt this was likely to be where they would score the highest.

Ginny was busy with her own studies, though of course not as busy as her older friends, so she ended up spending a lot of time with Jenna, Hagrid or Dee and Gabrielle – who was teaching her a little French in return for some help with Charms. About the only time she saw Harry during the day was at meals, though she often joined him for the night after curfew. Ten days after the start of term she walked into Harry's rooms to find him bent over a steaming iron cauldron, he glanced up, "Hi Gin."

"Hi Harry. What are you working on?"

"My Potions assignment," Harry admitted. "Can you find me some amethyst chips? I think there are some on the third shelf on the left."

Ginny nodded and crossed over to the shelves on the back wall that Harry used to house his supplies. "Got it. Anything else?"

"I also need some ground calcite, powdered jasper and the bottle of peppermint oil."

Ginny easily located all three items and brought them over to Harry. "What is that?"

"Wolfsbane," Harry admitted. "Or a variation of it. The version I made for Remus is good, but it's thermally unstable and doesn't keep for more than a few hours at room temperature. Freezing Charms extend its shelf-life, but it's still not the perfect answer."

"And you think this might be?"

"If I can get the proportions right, yes," Harry replied. He twisted off the stopper of one of the jars and shook out three purple-white chips, then dropped them one at a time into the potion. Then he picked up the silver ladle next to the cauldron and stirred it for a few moments. Once he was satisfied, he took a small measure of white powder from the second jar and added it. There was a brief explosion and Ginny staggered back. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"It usually does," Harry admitted. "Sorry." He added the last two ingredients with little fanfare and then stirred it vigorously for a moment or two then returned the ladle to the bench. "It has to simmer overnight, then it's ready for testing. Are you joining me tonight?"

"I'd like to."

"Well, go in and make yourself comfortable. I'll clean this up and join you in a few minutes."

Ginny nodded and went through the door into Harry's bedroom.

* * *

"Have you seen this morning's _Prophet_, Harry?" Neville asked when they arrived at breakfast the next morning.

"Not yet. Why?"

"The Wizengamot's approved the appointment of the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Who is it? The frontrunners were Martin Everett and Director Mawdsley last I heard."

"Neither."

"Really? Who is it then?"

"John Martin," Neville replied. "He's another member of the Wizengamot. A maverick from what Gran says."

"Interesting…" mused Harry. "I'll have to ask Jenna to get a report on him for me. What have we got today?"

"Just Defence Against Dark Arts this morning," Neville told him, then added. "I've got History of Magic this afternoon."

"Which means I've got Defence and Potions," Harry declared. "Unfortunately Potions is a theory lesson today, but I'll manage. What have you got, Gin?"

"Transfiguration this morning, and then Care of Magical Creatures after lunch."

"Looking forward to it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

The three friends quickly finished their breakfasts and left the Great Hall. Neville headed straight for the Defence classroom, while Harry walked Ginny to class before joining Neville.

After lunch, Harry caught up with Jenna just as she was leaving one of the storerooms near the Potions classroom. "Have you seen the _Prophet_?"

Jenna nodded. "I've contacted Jackson. He's going to send us a copy of L'Ordine's file on Martin. The general file should be in your quarters by tonight. The 'Eyes Only' files – assuming there are any – might take a day or too. Jackson's only got Level Yellow Clearance remember?"

Harry nodded. L'Ordine agents were allocated one of eight levels of security clearance according to their roles and responsiblities: Level Yellow was a mid-level clearance given to agents with particular specialist skills; regular bank personnel like the unfortuate Msr LeBon were allocated Level White, while Council members such as Haimric, the Archbishops and the various Companions held Level Black.

The Potions lesson – which focused on common poison antidotes – was intriguing as it was something that neither Harry or Haimric had studied for sometime. After dinner, he joined the two Weasleys in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ginny curled up together on one of the sofas while Ron took the chair opposite. Ginny seemed content to read a novel that she had bought during their brief visit to Diagon Alley after Christmas so Harry and Ron got out their chess sets.

They played three games before Hermione came in from her rounds (Harry drew once and lost twice). Ron got up at that point and joined her at one of the study tables. Harry woke Ginny – who had fell asleep reading – and after making sure that no-one was watching them, they slipped through the door into Haimric's quarters. As Harry expected, Jenna was waiting with the report.

"Don't be too long, love," Ginny told Harry, yawning.

"I won't be," Harry assured her as she went into his bedroom.

"Have you had the 'little wizards' talk yet?" Jenna asked teasingly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I have Haimric's memories of over three thousand births – over two thousand of them as the father, including that of _your_ great-grandfather. I think I understand the process." Then thinking about for a moment, he added. "I can also remember receiving several hundred and _giving_ nearly thirty-nine hundred variations of the 'little wizards' or 'little witches' talk myself."

"Point taken."

"What do we know about Martin?" Harry asked, decided to change the subject.

"A fair bit," Jenna said. "Though some of it's a little odd."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing… he's a Muggleborn."

"That is unusual. There hasn't been a Muggleborn in a senior Ministry post in two-hundred and thirteen years. And that was as Head of Magical Transportation. I don't think we've ever had a Muggleborn as Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Vincent DePaul and Sinestra Calvin both held that position," Jenna reminded him.

"Lord Vincent was French and Lady Sinestra was only an Acting Head – and that for only three weeks," Harry countered. "Besides, they were Procella. That's different."

"True," Jenna conceded.

"Anything else on Martin?"

"Born on the 21st of January 1945 in Birmingham. Unknown father, mother died when he was four. He was adopted quickly, attended Hogwarts from 1956 to 1964. Gryffindor Prefect and Head Boy. Gained twelve OWLs including nine 'Outstandings'. He chose to study Advanced Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic and Muggle Studies during his sixth and seventh year – gaining four 'Outstandings' and two 'Exceeds Expectations'."

"Which subjects were his E's in?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Charms. He applied to Wizengamot Administration Service for a post as a clerk advocate in 1964. As you know, the Court Interrogators act as judges and prosecution so it's the clerk's job to liase with the relevant departments and assemble the prosecution case before it is presented."

Harry nodded. "Go on."

"He was accepted by the Service and assigned as an advocate for the Sheriff of Coventry. He remained there for twelve years. While there he met his future wife, Georgina Sinton, daughter of Joseph Sinton, the Head of the Wizengamot Administration Service, she was – and still is – an advocate in her own right.

"They married eighteen months later, and had one daughter, Charlotte. When Professor Vicksburg, the incumbent Sheriff, retired shortly before Voldemort's first defeat, Mr Martin was appointed to his position to replace him. While in post, his policy of seeking justice over political convenience earned him a number of enemies and lead an estrangement with his wife. After an assassination attempt during a trial of three suspected collaborators during the Death Eater Trials of 1982 he was reassigned to the safer seat at Guildford." Jenna concluded. "The rest you know."

"Yep. Was Jackson able to talk to Brother Copernicus?" Harry asked, naming one of L'Ordine London's political analysts

Jenna nodded, "Copernicus reckons that short of one our own agents, he's about best we could have hoped for. He has been involved in a number of minor sex scandals – including an ongoing affair with one of the senior CA's at his court, but nothing ever came of it."

"Glad to hear it," said Harry. "Now, I think I'm going to head to bed. Ginny doesn't like it when I keep her waiting."

Jenna chuckled, "Good night, Harry. Sweet dreams."

"You too, _cuallach_."

The snow melted in time for Ravenclaw to play Slytherin on the third Saturday in January. They lost though only narrowly as Slytherin's Claude Guile beat Warrington of Ravenclaw to the Snitch. Slytherin however moved to second in the table, which meant – as Harry reminded his team shortly before their own match – that Gryffindor would need a good win against Hufflepuff to stay at the top.

The day of the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match reminded Harry forcibly of his first one against Hufflepuff. Though the snow has stayed away, the pouring rain and fierce winds were more than enough to remind the team that it was still the middle of winter.

"You can't _do_ something about this, can you, Harry?" Ron asked, looking gloomily out the half-open door at the sheets of rain.

"I could," Harry admitted. "But not without a huge expenditure of power, and I'd have to keep it going for the entire match. Ginny or William would have to play Seeker."

"Forget I asked."

"Done," Harry told him. "Now, I know these aren't the best conditions… Actually they're pretty much the worst conditions we could have. But we're the best team Hogwarts has got and we're going to win. Got it?"

"Got it," chorused the rest of the team.

"Let's get out there and do it. Now Ginny, I want you to rack up a good score as you can, as quickly as possible. I'm going to aim to catch the Snitch within the first hour. We need at least a hundred points on the board before that. Can you do it?"

"I think so," Ginny said, a little doubtfully.

"Ok, let's do it. GO GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

When Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing that evening, it took him a few moments to piece together what had happened to land him there:

The game had started reasonably well, Ginny had gained control of the Quaffle at the outset and she had scored – or assisted - three goals in quick succession before their Keeper had finally caught on and passed the ball to one of his own Chasers. The next hour or so was pretty evenly divided and when Harry called a halt after ninety minutes they were only twenty points up on one-hundred to eighty. They had taken a brief rest while Harry renewed the Repelling Charm on his glasses, and then returned to play after Madam Hooch blew her whistle. He had spotted the Snitch about twenty minutes later and flew towards it, then…

It was all a blank.

No, wait. He did remember something…. A slight tingling sensation, then the feeling of… falling of the sky!

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked a voice, interrupting his thoughts.

Harry looked up. It was Jenna. "I've been better, Jenna. What happened?"

Jenna paused. Harry could see she was debating how to tell him something. "We don't know how, but your broom got struck by lightning. It was destroyed and you fell. We thought you were going unconscious, but after a couple of seconds you transformed. That broke your fall and Poppy and I brought you up here."

Something about Jenna's tale didn't sound right. His thighs hurt sure enough - though he was pretty there was no real damage there - but his only other injuries seemed to be in his back and arms, and muscular at that. Then he realised exactly what she'd said. "Hang on. I didn't become _Haimric_ did I?"

Jenna shook her head. "No, you somehow managed the Animagus transformation."

"Falcon?"

"Indeed. It wasn't enough to keep you aloft though and you pulled several muscles in your back. No permanent damage though."

"What happened with the match?"

"Ron took charge and told Rolanda that Ginny would be switching to Seeker. Hufflepuff got a couple of goals through after that but I think Ginny said the eventual score three-hundred to sixty."

"Ginny was here?"

"Until about five minutes ago," Jenna admitted. "Poppy insisted that she go and get some sleep."

Harry nodded. "What happened to my broom?"

"Sorry Harry. There's nothing left of it. It was burnt really badly and then broke up in the wind."

"That's okay. I suppose Madam Pomfrey wants me to stay overnight?"

"She does," Jenna confirmed. "Would you like me to get her?"

"No, I'll just get some sleep. Talk to you in the morning?"

"Definitely."

Things were relatively quiet in the castle over the next few weeks as the students were gearing up for the end-of-term exams. Harry – having completed his Potions work in early February, had a slightly lighter load academically than some of his friends, but L'Ordine business – both intelligence updates and the process of applying for their training programme took up much of the remaining time. Though he was careful to keep some space for both Quidditch practice and 'Ginny time'.

Easter was soon upon them, and Haimric supervised the handing out of careers leaflets to the Gryffindor fifth years. After the Easter break - which he spent mostly at the Burrow, but included a brief tour of L'Ordine's London offices and a flying visit to Godric's Hollow were the work to rebuild the Potter house was well underway – he also held the required advisory sessions with his fifth years.

Some of the sessions went better than others: Sonja Duquesne, a willowy blond girl, expressed an interest in becoming a seamstress. Haimric advised that she would need top grades in Charms and Transfiguration (both of which she currently scored only Average to Exceeds Expectations) and suggested continuing Potions as well, then promised to contact Waverly Witch-Wear (a L'Ordine front) in Cardiff's Ddewin's Lôn with the view to her spending the summer helping out there.

On the other hand, his interview with Geoffrey Hooper was rather less helpful, the wiry, black-haired youth was very definite that he wanted to play professional Quidditch, and though Haimric reminded him several times that this was unlikely due to his two failed attempts to gain a place on the school Quidditch team he remained insistent that this was what he wanted. In the end though, Harry got him to agree to the back-up profession of Hit Wizard, for which he would need at least 3 NEWT passes, including Charms and Defence.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and the other seventh years were all sending off applications during this period as well. Ron had highlighted Quidditch as his most likely avenue of employment – though like Hooper, he was also considering Hit Wizard training. Neville sent off several applications to apothecaries and herbologists for apprenticeships and at Harry's urging also applied for one of the vacant slots on the International Herbology Council's planned census-tour of Eurasia. Hermione wouldn't tell him what she'd applied for though he was fairly certain that St Mungo's, Gringotts and the Department of Mysteries were all going to be receiving owls from his 'sister' in due course.

_

* * *

__A/N: I apologise again for how long this has taken to update. It is also clear that I will probably not be able to complete this story before HBP comes out. I have no intention of abandoning it however and I am hoping to at least complete the next chapter by then as this will take Harry out of Hogwarts. In the meantime, please review._


End file.
